Hogwarts
by Blond with a brain
Summary: What happens when 22 teens head to Hogwarts? With all these kids theirs bound to be trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, since my other story got deleted, here's a brand new story courtesy of logicaltiger

Hello, since my other story got deleted, here's a brand new story courtesy of logicaltiger. Please welcome, TDI at Hogwarts! First I'm gonna give you the lowdown on the characters in the wizarding world. WARNING, MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE ENTIRE HARRY POTTER SERIES. This takes place about 5 years after the battle of Hogwarts. Please also rember that the TDI characters are **eleven years old**, not sixteen.

Owen was a half-blood, his father worked for the Ministry of Magic, and his mom was a muggle accountant. His family was fairly rich, and he was excited about going to Hogwarts (especially the feast).

Gwen was muggle born, both her parents worked at a muggle museum. She was pretty surprised when she received a letter for her acceptance to Hogwarts, and when Professor McGonagall showed her Diagon Alley, and, as she had no wizard money, provided her with enough Galleons, Sickles and Knuts to buy her supplies.

Heather came from a pure-blood family, former death eater, who were good friends with the Malfoys. She said she _knew_ she would get in to Hogwarts, and could buy the best supplies with her family's vast riches in Gringotts.

Duncan was a young magical delinquent, often using his sudden bursts of magic to perform crimes in the muggle world, though he was a pure-blood, enjoyed messing with muggles.

Leshawna came from a pure-blood family, though they weren't rich and were called "blood traitors' by families like Heather's. She is the oldest of her 5 siblings.

Geoff came from a half-blood family, yet they were rich in both the muggle and wizard worlds, and he enjoyed partying with his friends from both worlds.

Izzy was muggle born, yet learned so much about magic in two months it was like she was an expert. Her sudden bursts of magic came often, and often showed great power.

DJ grew up in a small town, and was said to be a very small portion giant. He was a half-blood, and his family had an average amount of money.

Lindsay was a rich pure-blood, and got into Hogwarts mainly by showing small amounts of magic. It is unknown whether she is smart enough to pass her exams.

Bridgette was a Half-blood, though both her parents were wizards, some of her grandparents weren't. She is said to be an eighth Veela. Her family has a fair amount of money.

Trent was Pure-Blood, yet this is not confirmed due to a large amount of his family history being mysteriously lost a few decades ago. His family is of upper-class, but not as rich as the families like Heather's and Lindsay's.

Eva was a pure-blood, and had a strong dislike of snobby pure-bloods, as her family wasn't as rich as them, and they were considered "blood traitors". She is rumored to be a direct descendant of Voldemort's grandfather.

Harold was a half-blood, and his mother had taken 's former job at the Ministry, so he wasn't very rich.

Courtney was a pure-blood; her mother was high up in the Ministry, and her father was the Minister of Magic himself. So she was obviously very rich, and had a very famous family.

Sadie came from a middle-class half-blood family, unlike Katie. She showed minimal signs of magic, but barely got accepted into Hogwarts anyway.

Beth was muggle born, and doesn't know much about the wizarding world. She was exited though, about the odd animals she would encounter in the wizarding world.

Cody was born to muggles, yet his mother was a squib, so he learned some about magic from his grandfather. He of course, is more comfortable with muggle electronics.

Tyler is a half-blood, the son of a famous Quidditch player and a muggle Soccer player, despite having no ability in muggle or wizard sports.

Katie was born to a rich pure-blood family, despite being teased as a "blood traitor" for being friends with the half-blood Katie. Her parents, both Ministry workers, tried to stop her, but couldn't.

Justin was the offspring of generations of pure-bloods, yet doesn't talk much due to his parents never speaking to him much, and is not always completely happy despite his looks or money.

Noah was a half-blood, and he began to study things in magic since he was little, therefore having a vast knowledge. His mom is the muggle studieswarts and his dad works for the ministry.

Ezekiel was muggle born, and grew up on a farm, and hence knows hardly anything about magic, as he had barely any time to learn anything.

Hogwarts Express

Courtney was sitting in one of the boxes, reading a copy of Hogwarts A History, her pale grey owl softly chirping, when Leshawna walked in. "Hey, can I sit here?" she asked, and then Courtney put down her book, "Oh, you're the Minister's daughter!".

"Yes," Courtney replied, "and go ahead, I could use the company". "Cool, thanks" Leshawna said, and then Bridgette walked in. "Hi, is it okay if I sit with you? Oh! You're the Minister's daughter, Courtney, right?" she asked. "Go ahead, sit down, and yes, I'm Courtney, and this is… actually, I don't believe I caught her name, or yours. " Oh, yeah, I'm Leshawna, she said, "Bridgette" the other girl said. Then another girl walked into the box. "Hey, can I sit here, everywhere else is full, and I'm Gwen, by the way," she said. "Hi, go ahead," Courtney answered, "and this is Leshawna, Bridgette and I'm Courtney, you might recognize me as the daughter of the Minister of Magic." "Not really," Gwen replied," I wasn't raised by wizards, I was born to, I think you call them muggles." "Cool, you're muggle born!" Bridgette replied, "Both of my parents were wizards, but my mother was born to muggles, and it's said that I have some Veela on my dad's side". "Veela?" Gwen asked, not knowing of many magical creatures. "The Veela are stunningly beautiful magical nymph women, capable of putting men in a trance" Courtney explained.

"This is changing the subject y'all," Leshawna said, "but what house do you all want to be in at Hogwarts?". "Well, my first choice is definitely Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad." Courtney stated, "I think being in Hufflepuff is an insult to someone like me, and I shudder at the thought of Slytherin." "Based on the limited knowledge Professor McGonagall gave me, I'd have to say either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad, considering I know nothing about magic." "Knowing nothing about magic doesn't mean you're getting put in Hufflepuff," Bridgette consoled, "I was actually thinking about some really smart and famous Hogwarts students that knew nothing about magic before their letter came, Like Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger." "Who are they?" Gwen questioned. "Girl, you mean you've never heard about Harry Potter? Man, the muggle world _really_ cuts you off!" Leshawna exclaimed. "She has a point; Harry Potter is probably one of, if not _the_ most famous wizard of the modern era." Courtney stated, "Here, when we get nearer to school, you can look him up in my book." She said, holding up Hogwarts A History. "Back to the original topic," Bridgette said, "I think I'd be content with any house but Slytherin." "Me, I'd really like Gryffindor," Leshawna said, "Hufflepuff don't get no glory, Ravenclaw seems kinda uptight, and Slytherin is jacked up!"

Just as someone was about to reply, a tall Asian girl opened the door to their department, with a lost looking blonde girl in tow. The Asian girl scanned everyone in the compartment before speaking. "Courtney, never knew the Minister's daughter would be a blood traitor like _Leshawna's_ family" she said, smirking. "Oh you did _not_ just go there!" Leshawna replied, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "I think I just did" Heather retorted, mocking Leshawna's pose. "Girls, break it up!" Courtney interjected, "and as for _you_ Heather, you have no right to be insulting any family, if you actually knew any politics you would know my father is for equality." Heather stood speechless for a few seconds, before replying, "Fine, have fun with the blood traitor, Nymph freak and _mud-blood_, Courtney" glaring especially hard at Gwen on _mud-blood_. "Lindsay, let's go!" she snapped at the blonde girl, and exited with a smirk.

"Gwen, I can _not_ believe you let her get away with saying that about you!" Leshawna said, amazed, "Didn't you know that that's a _really_ offensive term?" "No, I don't know anything about stuff like that; I couldn't understand half of what that Heather girl said" Gwen explained. "Let's just say she used a super offensive term for someone with non-magical parents" Bridgette said. "Let's just ignore what Heather said, she's just some stuck-up, inheritance-rich pure-blood with a negative view of anyone who isn't a pureblood, or any pure-blood that hangs out with non-pure-bloods, she's destined to be in Slytherin, and she can't escape that with money" Courtney said, "now why don't I go to the snack cart and get us some candy, my treat. I'll get some chocolate frogs and a box of every flavor beans" and with that, she reached in her small bag, pulled out a couple Sickles and Knuts, and headed out.

In another compartment, Duncan was sitting by himself, blasting his enchanted speaker, which could make the music hearable to him only. Then another guy walked in, already in the white button-up required in the uniform now, and was lugging a guitar, which was odd for a wizard. "Hey, dude, can I sit here?" Trent asked. Duncan turned off his speaker and looked up, "Is there anywhere else you could sit, if not, you can sit here." "Thanks man" Trent said, settling down across from Duncan, carefully setting down his guitar and smoky grey owl. "What's with the guitar," Duncan asked, eyeing it suspiciously, "you raised by muggles?" "Nah," Trent said, "I'm a pure-blood, but I just enjoy playing it."

Just then, two more boys walked in, a tall muscular Jamaican boy and a slightly smaller blonde guy. The Jamaican hadn't changed yet, but the blonde was wearing his white shirt, half unbuttoned. "Hey," the blonde guy said, "I'm Geoff, and this is DJ, do you guys mind if we sit with you?" "Sure, I'm Trent" the boy with the guitar said. "Duncan", said the other boy, with his green mohawk and piercings gleaming.

"So," DJ said, "I have some every flavor beans, wanna have some?" "I'm game," Duncan replied, "but let's dare each other to eat certain ones." "I'm in!" Geoff agreed, "Trent, are you in?" "Eh, why not?" Trent agreed. Duncan took the bag from DJ and pulled out a handful. "I dare Geoff to eat this one!" he said, pointing to an odd puce colored one. "Okay" Geoff said, and brought it to his mouth and nibbled on the end. "Hey! This is good!" Geoff exclaimed, "Tastes like pomegranate!" "Eh, lucky shot." Duncan said, shrugging.

The game continued, Geoff dared Trent to eat an odd sickly green one, which turned out to be vomit flavored (which happened to make Trent run to the bathroom to barf himself). Trent then dared DJ to eat an odd rainbow one, which happened to be filled with pure sugar. DJ dared Duncan to eat a orangish-yellow one, which was squash. And it continued, one flavor after another, Pumpkin, coffee, potato, corn, butter, salt, lima bean, and it went on and on.

A/N: I have writers block, so I'm gonna move on to the arrival at Hogwarts, I may come back and finish this, but don't count on it. Also, in the sorting, I'm skipping the other first years between them.

As they arrived at Hogwarts, all the first years were called to the boats by Hagrid. When they arrived at the building, they were lead by Professor McGonagall to a small camber off the Great Hall, and were eventually lead in, after the introduction to Hogwarts talk.

They walked in, to see the Professor McGonagall, Headmistress standing in front, the sorting hat on its stool, and the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years watching anxiously. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" the McGonagall said, rising from her seat. "We will now start sorting the first years. Owen Ashley!"

Owen stepped up and took a seat on the stool, and the sorting hat was placed on his head. There were murmurs that went through the crowd, like 'Wow he's fat' and 'Hufflepuff for sure'. After a few seconds, the sorting hat called out "Hufflepuff", and Owen walked over to their table, as they applauded.

"Heather Balte"

Once again, the crowd whispered, this time things like 'What a bitch' and 'She's obviously for Slytherin'. The second the sorting hat was placed on her head, it called out "Slytherin" and she walked over to their table as they cheered happily, the Baltes were one of the richest families in the wizarding world, with a smirk on her face.

"Eva Blanton"

The crowd started to whisper, and then Eva shot a death glare that silenced the whole Great Hall. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and it began to ponder. "Hmmm. Gryffindor? No, perhaps Hufflepuff? Definitely not, better go with, Slytherin!" Eva walked over to their tables, as they applauded of off fear.

"Cody Brenneman"

The geek walked up to the stool, as the usual murmurs went through the crowd. 'Think he'll be in Hufflepuff?' 'Either that or Ravenclaw.' He sat down, and the sorting hat began to read his mind. "Hmmm… you have many qualities, intelligence, loyalty, friendship, creativity. So, I'll put you in, Ravenclaw!" The geek walked to the Ravenclaw table, silently praying that he would live through this .

"Sadie Brumbalow"

After some silent reassurance from Katie, Sadie walked up while the whispers went through. 'Wow, she's fat' or 'She'll probably be in Hufflepuff'. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and said "You're a very kind and sweet person, so Hufflepuff!" She walked over while the Hufflepuffs cheered, and the Gryffindors groaned about not getting a single first year yet.

"Leshawna Freedman"

Leshawna walked up, and whispers like 'She's probably going Gryffindor' and 'Let's avoid her until we can see what she's like' went through the students. The sorting hat was put onto her head, and after about ten seconds, it yelled out "Gryffindor, definitely Gryffindor". The Gryffindor students cheered about having their first new student of the year, and she walked over to their table, as the Slytherins shot glares toward them.

"Beth Gerondelis"

Beth eagerly went up to the stool, and the hat was placed on her head, as the murmurs of 'What a nerd' and 'Probably another Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw'. After about thirty seconds of mumbling little observations the hat called "Ravenclaw" and Beth walked over to their cheering table.

"Courtney Goodson"

As she approached the front with perfect poise, the whispers of 'The Minister's daughter' and 'Goody-goody' circled through the tables. Directly after the hat was placed on her head, the sorting hat screamed "Ravenclaw" and she walked over to their table, screaming louder than anyone had since Harry Potter got put in Gryffindor.

"Trent Haddad"

The cool guy walked up to the front, and many whispers went through, including 'Oh, he's cute!' and 'I hope he's in this house'. The sorting hat didn't have to think, and it immediately called out "Gryffindor". The Gryffindors cheered, while the other houses looked somewhat disappointed they didn't end up with this first year, who naturally radiated cool (though the Slytherins just tried to look like they didn't care, especially Heather).

"Lindsay Hall"

Lindsay skipped up to the front with her usual blank expression, and there were whispers like 'Brainless, gonna fail her first year'. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and after careful consideration of her history and riches, he yelled "Slytherin", much to the shock and chagrin of her new house members, who thought she couldn't do anything but lose them points.

"Izzy Heeden"

Izzy walked forward, excited, and murmurs went through, like, 'I hear she's mentally insane' and 'But I hear magic, is _super_ powerful'. She walked up, and the sorting hat pondered, "I see a genius within you, so, Ravenclaw!" Izzy walked over to their table, and they were excited to have a witch rumored to be so smart and powerful, though to some of the older staff members, she reminded them of Luna Lovegood, who graduated five years ago.

"Ezekiel Lee"

He walked up very strangely, causing muffled laughter from the other students, adding to the awkwardness of his position. The sorting hat was placed on his head and called "Hufflepuff" instantly, seeing that he didn't fit the characteristics of any other houses.

"Justin Marvil"

Justin walked up to the front, as he caused all the girls (and Owen) to stare. The sorting hat was placed on hi head, and it thought about it carefully. "Hmmm… I can see you have ambition, cunning, and your blood is pure, Slytherin!" justin walked over to their cheering table, and was surrounded by the first and second year girls.

"Gwen Moreno"

Gwen walked up to the front, keeping her cool until she caught sight of Heather, who had an uptight look and mouthed _'Hufflepuff'_ from the Slytherin table, and then Trent, who shot her a smile, and she didn't notice the sorting hat's pondering until it yelled out "Gryffindor". She walked over and took a seat at the very end of the table, where no one sat near her. Then Trent, who hadn't begun eating yet, slid over and sat next to her, and Leshawna moved herself and her plate over to sit across from her newfound friend.

"Tyler Poretsky"

He started to walk up, and tripped half way there, provoking laughs from the students. Embarrassed he walked up, and took a seat on the stool, the word 'Gryffindor' running through his mind, "Gryffindor you want, eh. Well, I don't think that house exactly suits you, Hufflepuff, that's your house" Tyler, disappointed and even more embarrassed, walked over to the Hufflepuff table, and he quickly caught the eye of Lindsay over with the Slytherins.

"Bridgette Robinson"

She walked up in her usual relaxed, confident stride, and Heather caused some laughing and snickers and the Slytherin table. The sorting hat sensed her courageous, daring confidence and called "Gryffindor" almost immediately. She walked over to their applauding table and sat with Leshawna, Gwen and Trent.

"Katie Romero"

Katie, excited, exchanged a happy glance with Sadie and half-ran up to the stool. The sorting hat called out "Hufflepuff" without hardly any need for consideration, as though he somehow felt her longing to always be with her BFFFL. She walked up to the table and immediately sat next to Katie, and they both let out their usual high-pitched "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Noah Sula"

Noah walked up, emotionless as usual, and nonchalantly sat on the stool, not feeling any sort of rush in the moment, as his mother watched from the staff table. The sorting hat called out "Ravenclaw" and he walked over to their table as if he always knew he would be sitting there, and opened one of his new textbooks that he had put in his robe pocket.

"Geoff Valcin"

He walked up to the stool with his usual excited aura, and took a seat. The sorting hat said a few mumbles no one could make out, and yelled "Gryffindor". He walked over to their table and sat next to Bridgette, saying he was sitting there to be with Trent.

"DJ Veall"

DJ went up, looking slightly nervous, and the sorting hat started considering, loudly. "Hmmm… I see you are a hard worker, loyal, fair, so I put you in Hufflepuff". He walked over to their table, and was shot glances from Trent and Geoff from the Gryffindor table, and he started to talk with Owen, who was still stuffing food in his face.

"Harold Victory"

The geek waked up, and to the shock of the whole hall, who though he would be in Hufflepuff, the sorting hat called out "Ravenclaw" though it took him almost a minut of silent consideration. He walked over and started a conversation with Cody and Beth, and the three nerds hit it off instantly.

"Duncan Ward"

The punk walked up to the front, putting on his usual menacing stance, and the sorting hat mumbled little things like "Well, he's cunning and Resourceful, that's for sure" before calling out "Slytherin" and he walked over to the table, and made obnoxious comments to some of the girls.

Okay, just to refresh everyone's memory, I'm gonna put the houses, the campers in them, their qualities, and resident ghost and head of house.

Gryffindor (red and gold)

Campers: Gwen, Bridgette, Leshawna, Trent and Geoff

Qualities: Courage, daring, nerve and chivalry

Ghost: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (Nearly Headless Nick)

Head of House: Professor Willington (My new made-up Transfiguration teacher)

Hufflepuff (canary yellow and black)

Campers: Owen, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Tyler and DJ

Qualities: Hard work, loyalty, tolerance and fair play

Ghost: The Fat Friar

Head of House: Professor Sprout

Ravenclaw (blue and bronze, curse the movies for changing it!)

Campers: Courtney, Noah, Cody, Beth, Harold

Qualities: Intelligence, creativity, wit and wisdom

Ghost: The Grey Lady (Helena Ravenclaw)

Head of House: Professor Flitwick

Slytherin (green and silver)

Campers: Heather, Eva, Justin, Duncan and Eva

Qualities: Amibition, cunning, resourcefulness and power (though pureness of blood is a minor factor, there are many half-bloods, and muggle borns, though uncommon, do exist)

Ghost: The Bloody Baron

Head of House: Professor Slughorn

Top of Form

Review this Story/Chapter

Bottom of Form


	2. Moving in

"Gryffindor first years!" a tall, pale boy with topaz eyes and bronze hair called, "All Gryffindor first years!" Once the five at the end of the table, with about five others, got there, they saw that he and the girl next to him, who was equally as pale, with gorgeous long, straight dark hair, elegant facial structure and shining brown eyes, were wearing prefect badges. "Okay," the girl said, "I'm Bella, and this is Edward, we're Gryffindor prefects, so follow us and we'll take you to the common room and dormitories, where your luggage and pets will be waiting."

The first years followed the two stunningly gorgeous prefects through the confusing moving staircases, and were eventually lead to a portrait of a fat lady. "Godric's Hollow", Edward said, and the portrait swung open, as the prefects lead the first years into the already bustling common room. "Okay, just go to the rooms with first year's signs on the door, boys on the right, and girls on the left" said Bella, and with that, she and Edward went to join the other four prefects.

Gwen joined Bridgette, Leshawna and the other two female first years in Gryffindor, Abigail, and Sara, to their room, which contained six four-poster beds, three on either side. Gwen, settled in to one in the upper left hand corner, near the window, and Bridgette settled in the middle one on the left, and Leshawna in the upper right-hand corner, and Sara and Abigail settled in the lower two corners, closest to the door.

With Gwen setting up various dark, gothic posters (that didn't move), Leshawna putting up (moving) posters of her favorite witches and wizards, and Bridgette putting in posters of water creature from the magic and muggle worlds, while Abigail and Sara were gabbing more than they were unpacking.

Leshawna held up her brown owl and said "I'm going to drop Prophet off at the owlry, you two wanna come?" "Sure," said Bridgette, "I have to take Lily up there anyway" holding up her own cream white owl with accents of gold. "No thanks," replied Gwen, "I don't have an owl, all I have is Twilight here" pointing to her sleek black cat, which she had adorned herself with accents of silver and midnight blue. "Then see ya later!" Leshawna said, walking out of the room, and Gwen started to unpack her robes and new Gryffindor clothing that had been with he belongings, feeling somewhat disconnected from all these students who already knew about magic.

Trent and Geoff joined the three other first year guys to their room, which was exactly the same as the girls'. "Trent, bro, you wanna take the two beds by the window?" Geoff asked. "Sure man" Trent replied, placing his stuff down, while the other three guys, Will, Josh and Jonathan, were to distracted talking about girls to put their stuff down.

"Geoff man, do you think they'll stop talking long enough to realize that they're supposed to be unpacking?" Trent asked, pointing to the other three. "Eh, they'll stop eventually," Geoff replied, shrugging, "but they're getting pretty carried away with talking about girls, but, how can I blame em, some of the chicks in our year are cute, especially that blonde one."

Trent looked puzzled. "You mean that Slytherin with the huge chest?" he asked, confused as why Geoff would like her. "No man, that one in Gryffindor, Bridgette" Geoff replied, staring off into space for a second, "and I think it's pretty obvious you have a thing for Gwen."

"Shut up!" Trent said, blushing a little, "and I have to go to the owlry and drop off Oakley here" and he held up an oak brown owl with accents of white, "you wanna come with?" Geoff was staring off into space again. "Geoff, Geoff!" he shouted, immediately snapping him out of it.

"Huh?" Geoff exclaimed, startled. "Dude, you want to come up to the owlry?" Trent asked again. "Sure man, I need to drop off Diagon here" Geoff said "let's go!"

"Okay, we need all the new Ravenclaws!" shouted a small, pixie-looking girl, shorter than some of the first years, with short, spiky black hair and pale skin. Once they had all gathered, the boy next to her, who was tall, muscular and had honey blonde hair, spoke, "Okay, I'm Jasper, this is Alice, we're two of the prefects, and we're going to take you up to the common room and dormitories."

They were taken to the west side of the school to Ravenclaw Tower, where there was a door with nothing but a bronze eagle knocker. Alice reached out and knocked in once, and the eagle's beak opened and it asked "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" (Sorry, I have writers block, so I'm just using what they put in _Deathly Hallows_).

"Hmmm… ideas, anyone?" asked Jasper, "You have to answer this correctly before you may gain access." Izzy jumped up and down, shouting "Ohhhhh, pick me, I have an idea! I think it's neither!" "That's silly," Courtney said, "one of them _had_ to…"

"Well reasoned" said the eagle, and the door swung open.

"Okay," said Alice, go to your dorms, guys on the right, girls on the left, they'll have signs on them." And with that, the first years set off.

Izzy, Beth and Courtney set off with the other two girls, Diya and Brittney, to their room, which had relatively the same layout as the Gryffindor's, except with a bigger window, that had a spectacular view of the lake and mountains.

"I call this bed!" Izzy shouted, flinging her stuff onto the bed in the upper right-hand corner, closest to the window. Then Courtney put her belonging on the bed across from Izzy's, Beth settled in the lower left hand corner, closest to the door, and the other two settled in the remaining beds on the right hand side.

"So, Izzy, do you have any pets?" Courtney asked, holding up her own pale gray owl's cage. "You bet Izzy does!" Izzy exclaimed, picking up her black and silver owl, black and white rat, and brown tabby cat, "meet Constellea, Sullivan and Gorbachev, what's your owl's name?"

"Ummm… it's Marjorie, and aren't we only allowed _one_ animal?" Courtney questioned, scanning Izzy's three pets. "Who cares? I sure don't, I have to take Constellea to the owlry, BYE!" Izzy jabbered, before running off.

"Ugh, better go follow her" Courtney groaned, grabbing Marjorie and heading out. And Beth was watching all of this, stroking her small brown kitten Zabini.

Across the hall, the guys were settling in with much less excitement. Harold and Cody, who had settled into the middle two beds across from each other, were chatting about enchanting muggle technology and Noah had settled in to the lower left hand bed, and was reading his new History of Magic textbook. Noah had already had his mom drop off hid tawny brown owl Kepler off at the owlry, Harold had a rat named Napoleon, ans Cody had a toad named Rune. So as you see, it was all pretty boring, and the only good stuff was happening with the other three boys, Alix, Galen and Robin, but sadly, they are not the characters this fanfic is about.

"First year Hufflepuffs, come here please!" shouted a pale fifth year with curly bronze hair and brown eyes. All the students filed over to her and the boy next to her, who had long black hair, dark eyes and a tall, muscular build. "Okay," the boy said, "I'm Jacob and this is Nessie…" "Jacob! It's Renesmee!" shouted the girl. "anyway," continued Jacob, "we're two of the Hufflepuff prefects, and we're gonna take you to the dorms, so follow us."

They approached a door, and Jacob said "Firebolt" and it were lead into the Hufflepuff Cellar, which had fat armchairs and bright yellow wall hangings. "Okay," Renesmee explained, take those two underground tunnels to your dorms, girls take the left tunnel and the guys the right tunnel" and she pointed to the passages, which had perfectly round doors.

Katie and Sadie, joined by four other girls, Ashanti, Ila, Alexandria and Megan, headed through the cheerfully illuminated tunnel to their dorm, which had a high, sloped ceiling with a small round window at one end, and the beds were laid out in a different arrangement than Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The room was a perfect square, with the door on one side, and two beds on every other side. Sadie and Katie took the two beds on the far side, and started gabbing like never before, before agreeing that they needed to take the pet they shared, Arabella, a black and grey speckled owl, to the owlry, and headed out.

Meanwhile, the boys were having a different experience. The four of them, and the other boy in their year, Johannes, were having the near equivalent to complete chaos. Owen had settled with Johannes on the right side, Tyler and DJ were on the back wall, and Zeke put his stuff on a bed on the left side.

Now, they had decided to let all of their animals out, and so Owen, Tyler and Johannes were trying to catch them all, DJ was trying to make sure none of them get hurt, and Ezekiel was sitting on his bed, scared out of his wits.

After a while, they had finally caught them all, Johannes decided to take his owl to the owlry right away, but the other guys decided to stay in the room a bit longer, and make sure all the animals were alright.

They first checked Owen's tan and white owl Ludo, who had been flying pretty high up. He was tired, but okay. Then they checked Ezekiel's rat, Archie, who had his tail stepped on, but was otherwise fine. Next was DJ's cat, a grey one with black stripes named Dimitrov, who was cowering under Owen's bed, completely unharmed. Finally was Tyler's owl;, a dark brown one named Alastor, who had gotton a small splinter in his wing, but DJ removed it and then he was fine.

"WOOOO!" Owen yelled once it was all over, "that was AWESOME!"

"First year Slytherins" called a fifth year girl, who was stunningly gorgeous, with long, wavy, blonde hair, flawless pale skin and eyes resembling violets, who was standing next to a boy, who was tall, very muscular and had slightly curly dark hair. "Okay, we're prefects, I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie, now follow us to the Slytherin dungeon" the boy instructed.

The students were lead to a wall in one of the cellars, where Emmett spoke the word "Dragon" and the wall opened up, leading them to a dungeon-style room.

"Okay, your dormitories are that way, they'll have signs on them, so go settle in" instructed Rosalie, and then she and Emmett disappeared into the crowd.

Heather pushed her way past Lindsay, Eva and the other two Slytherin girls, Jessica and Julia and threw her stuff onto the only bed that had a view out of the room's small window, which looked up through the lake.

"Hey," Eva growled, "move it, _I _want that bed, and I'm willing to hit your preppy little butt into the next dimension to get it." "Fine, get yourself expelled" Heather replied primly. "Just MOVE!" Eva roared. "No," Heather replied primly, "now come along Lindsay, and bring your owl, we're heading off to the owlry." And with that, she picked up her raven black owl with silver markings, which she had named Septima, and Lindsay took her owl, a pure white one named Poppy, and they headed out.

Eva, in a fit of rage, threw Heather's things at her as she walked out, and claimed her bed.

Meanwhile with the boys, Justin was being silent, and Duncan was intimidating the other three boys, David, Cameron and Milik. So after a while, they both got bored, and took their owls, Justin's a flawless pure white one named Apollyon and Duncan's an owl that was originally pure black, but Duncan had accented some of its feathers with green, and even pierced it in some places, that he had named Sirius.

Notes

+Thanks to all the people that have reviewed and will reviewed.

+Yes, I know the prefects are knock-offs of Twilight characters, it was done on purpose

+If you are the first person that can say how I got the name for Tyler's owl, you get to have a cameo in the fic! If I PM you saying you won, just send me your character

+The next chapter will have the start of classes

+Hope you enjoy!

Bottom of Form


	3. Classes Start

Notes

+Okay, I am proud to announce the winner of the contest question of the last chapter was j615, who was the first one to answer that Tyler's owl's name came from Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. The other people that answered this correctly were CaptJessicaSparrow, HowlingWulf, XxNameless Here For EvermorexX, CandySox and AnimeGirl 114!

+j615's character is the new DADA professor, Professor Denali

The next day at breakfast, Professor McGonagall stepped up to make announcements. "Attention students!" she called out, silencing the Great Hall, "today is your first day of classes. First years, you will sign up for additional classes tonight after dinner. You must sign up for at least one of the classes, and you may have up to five of them. Choose well, you will have exams on these. Now, it looks like the mail has arrived." At her last word, hundreds of owl swept into the room, carrying letters and packages.

At the Slytherin table, Heather got the likes of money and sweets that had been bewitched to have no fat or calories. Lindsay got a large packet of all the things she had left at home. Duncan got a howler from his parents, which he simply opened and threw at the Hufflepuff table. Eva didn't get anything, and Justin got an enchanted mirror her left at home for fear it would break on the ride over.

At the Gryffindor table, Gwen didn't get anything, Bridgette and Leshawna got letters from home. Trent got a box a candy, which he insisted on sharing with Gwen. Geoff got a firecracker from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which had been sneakily sent by his brothers.

At the Ravenclaw table, Harold got a remembrall, which started to glow red, which made him realize he had left Napoleon in his shirt pocket from yesterday. Cody got a letter from his grandfather. Courtney and Noah both got books that wouldn't fit in their trunks, and Beth didn't get anything.

With the Hufflepuffs, Ezekiel didn't get anything. DJ got a picture from his mom, making him burst into tears. Tyler got a letter and picture from his parents. Owen got a large box of candy. Katie got some money and chocolate from her parents, which she avidly shared with Sadie, who didn't get anything.

After they had all sorted out their mail and finished eating, they went back to prepare for their classes.

Potions Class: Slytherins and Ravenclaws

"Okay class," Professor Slughorn called out, silencing the chatter in the dungeon, "today we will be making a simple boil-cure potion. Who here knows the ingredients needed for this potion?" Courtney and Izzy shot up their hands, and Noah knew the answer, but didn't feel like raising his hand. "Yes, Miss Goodson" he said, pointing to Courtney.

"To make a boil-cure potion," Courtney answered, "you need dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs and porcupine quills." "Oooohhhh!" Izzy interjected, "you also have to make sure that you add the quills _after_ you take the cauldron off the fire!"

"Correct," Professor Slughorn said, "ten points to Ravenclaw for both of you. Now I'll partner you up for the assignment. Miss Goodson, since you already understand the assignment, why don't you work with Mister Ward, and Miss Heeden, you may work with Miss Hall. Miss Gerondelis, go with Miss Balte, Mister Victory will go with Miss Blanton, Mister Brenemen will work with Mister Marvil," Slughorn went down the line until he got to Noah, "Hmmm… Mister Sula, I guess you can work alone on your project today."

Courtney, grumbling, went to gather the materials needed for the assignment and reluctantly went to Duncan's table. "Ah," Duncan said nonchalantly, leaning against the table, "paired with one of the smartest in the class, always knew the Slytherin head would be looking out for his own. Now you can do the work, Princess, and _I_ can get a good grade without doing anything."

This extremely aggravated Courtney, who was carefully measuring the nettles. "Look," she snapped, "I am _not_ going to do this entire assignment on my own, so make yourself useful and crush those snake fangs I measured, and _don't_ call me Princess."

"Sure _Princess_, whatever floats your boat," Duncan replied, grabbing a small mallet and crushed the fangs, "just save some of that feistiness for _outside_ class" he added with a wink. Courtney held back a scream, silently cursed Slughorn under her breath, and just worked on the rest of the potion by herself, until it came to the quills.

"What are you _doing_?" Courtney exclaimed to Duncan, who was holding the quills over the cauldron. "Just trying to help, sheesh" Duncan replied. "Were you even listening?" Courtney growled, "We can't add the quills until we take it off the fire." "And what happens if we don't" Duncan asked, raising his eyebrow. "If you _must _know," Courtney replied, more annoyed than ever, "it would cause the potion to hiss, produce acid green smoke, melt the cauldron and burn holes in peoples' shoes."

"_Really_," Duncan said, trying to sound enthralled, "then in that case, BOMBS AWAY!" and he dropped the quills. Courtney tried to catch them, but it was no use, each and every quill fell into the cauldron, which immediately started to melt.

"Everyone, to the other side of the room!" Professor Slughorn barked, casting a spell on the mess which instantly cleaned it up, and when the smoke cleared, it reveled a half melted cauldron. "And you two," he said, pointing to Duncan and Courtney, "I want to see you after class. Now everyone back to work."

Courtney sat down in her seat, sobbing a little. "Ah, lighten up Princess;" Duncan told her, "a little trouble does you some good." "That's for _you_," Courtney barked, "I'm supposed to be a model student, and because of you I got in trouble during my first class, so do _yourself_ some good and leave me alone." "Sorry Princess, good's not my thing," Duncan said, and he settled in next to her. At this, Courtney seemed to give up, and just muffled her cries.

After class, Courtney and Duncan walked up to Slughorn's desk. Duncan had his usual uncaring attitude on, and Courtney seemed worried and tense. "Okay," Slughorn said, "I know Courtney's the honest one here, so she'll tell me what happened."

"Well," Courtney explained, "I had done most of the work on the potion until we had gotten to the quills. He was about to drop the quills in, when I stopped him. He asked why I had, and I told him what would happen if he dropped the quills in before we took the potion off the fire. And then he said 'bombs away' and dropped all the quills in" and with that, she broke into another fit of tears.

"Relax Courtney!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, "seeing as this is none of your fault Courtney, Duncan, you have three days detention, and 10 points from Slytherin, and Courtney, seeing as you have extensive knowledge on the potion, 10 more points to Ravenclaw."

As they turned to leave, Slughorn tapped Courtney on the shoulder. "Courtney, may I talk to you for a second, and relax, you're not in trouble, quite the opposite actually" he said. "What is it Professor?" Courtney asked. "Well," started Slughorn, "I have a group of my favored, more influential students, you know, those that are most likely to be important one day, called the 'Slug Club'. It's open to anyone, all houses, all years, all backgrounds, that I invite, and I'd like to ask you to come to our first little get together on Saturday, at supper time, right here in the potions chamber.

Courtney was stunned, "Why, y-y-yes, yes I'd love to Professor" she exclaimed, and then suddenly something came to her mind, "Oh! I'm going to be late, I have to get to Charms!" and she ran out.

Transfiguation: Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs

"Okay, silence please," called Professor Willington, "as you should know, I am Professor Willington, your Transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor Head of House. Today, we'll be simply testing how much you can do with Transfiguration, so partner up, and we'll try turning matches into needles, and we can have one group of three, how about you girls?" and she pointed to Gwen, Bridgette and Leshawna, who nodded. "Very well then, let's begin" and with a wave of her wand, a match appeared in front of everyone.

"Well," Leshawna said, "which one of us is gonna try first, cause it ain't me." "Ugh, I'll do it," said Gwen, exasperated, "just don't expect anything" and with that, she waved her wand, and the match instantly transformed into a small silver needle.

Professor Willington, who had been watching from the front of the room, was pleased, "Ah, I see that Miss Moreno has already managed to perfectly transform her match, 10 points to Gryffindor. Actually, why don't you go around and help the other students, as you're displaying such pronounced talent in the area."

Gwen, her pale cheeks slightly flushed, went to look at everyone's work. Leshawna had produced what had the appearance of a needle, but caught fire. Bridgette had turned her match into metal. Trent had produced a needle, but the point was dull and it snapped easily like a wooden match. Geoff had created a wooden needle (that caught fire). Owen turned his match into a pretzel stick. Ezekiel had made one end of his match pointy, but nothing else. Tyler's match now resembled a miniature broomstick. DJ's match had turned silver in color. Sadie couldn't get a thing to happen to her match, and Katie had produced a twisted, oddly shaped needle.

"Well," Professor Willington said, "seeing as none of you have been able to replicate Miss Moreno's success, why doesn't she come up here and show us what she did"

Gwen silently walked up, embarrassed, and did exactly what she did back at her seat. Sure enough, the match turned into a needle instantly.

"Amazing!" Willington proclaimed, "Just amazing, you are full of natural talent for Transfiguration. I'll just turn everyone's results back into matches," and with that, she waved her wand and did just that, "and why don't you go around and help groups, starting with Miss Brumbalow and Miss Romero."

Gwen went around, and eventually, one by one, everyone except Sadie and Ezekiel had created a needle.

"Well done students" Willington proclaimed, "I will see you later; now go along to your next class."

Charms: Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs

"Hello, as you all know, I'm Professor Flitwick, Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw," Flitwick said, "today, we will be working on levitating feathers with _Wingardium Leviosa. _Please partner up and get to work."

DJ partnered with Owen, Ezekiel with Tyler, Katie with Sadie, Izzy with Beth, Cody with Harold, and, due to there being no one else, Courtney with Noah.

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _Courtney and Noah said their spells simultaneously, and their feathers lifted high into the air. _See, _Courtney thought, _this is what a partner is supposed to do_.

"Marvelous!" Flitwick exclaimed, "Miss Goodson and Mister Sula both already have their feathers levitated. They each earn Ravenclaw 10 points." _Wow_ thought Courtney_ less than two class periods and I've already earned my house 30 points, this is a good first day. _Then another thought came to her head. _Well, it's been and okay first day._

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_ screamed Izzy, and her feather shot up like a rocket, and made poor Beth leap out of her seat.

"Well done Miss Heeden, 10 more points to Ravenclaw, most first years can't manage to levitate their feather at all. Are you alright Miss Gerondlis, do you need to go to see Madame Pomfrey?" said Flitwick, all in one breath. "No, I'm okay" replied Beth, standing up to dust off her robe and straighten her blue and bronze tie.

"Ah," Flitwick said as he turned around, "it seems Miss Romero has almost gotten her feather to levitate" and indeed she had, Katie's feathers was moving and jerking around on the table, doing anything but actually rising up, "and so has Mister Veall" as DJ's feather would rock and stand on its very tip, but not rise up, "Five points to Hufflepuff for your efforts"

As much as Beth, Cody and Harold tried, their feathers refused to budge, which was a trial to Beth more than the other two, as her partner kept having her feather shoot up to the ceiling. The same thing was happening with Sadie, who couldn't even pronounce the spell right, while Katie's feather was almost up in the air. Owen, Tyler and Ezekiel could only manage an eventual shake out of their feathers.

"Ah," said Flitwick after a while, "it seems our time is up, go on to your next class." And with that, the feathers vanished.

Defense Against The Dark Arts: Gryffindors and Slytherins

"Hello," said a young lady with curly brown hair, who couldn't be above twenty, "I'm Professor Denali, and I am your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Today, we'll be doing something the Headmistress herself asked me to do. We will be seeing if you can produce your Patronus, which is the only defense against a Dementor. To cast your Patronus, say the spell _Expecto Patronum'_ if cast correctly, it will take the shape of a creature. Now, who would like to go first?"

No one raised their hand so Gwen said, "What the heck, I will" "Very well then, head to the front of the room" said Denali. "Ha!" Heather mocked, "That mud-blood probably couldn't even get sparks out of her wand, let alone a Patronus."

Angered, Gwen held out her wand and yelled _"Expecto Patronum"_ and a silvery-white raven flew out, soared across the room, and disappeared, leaving the class stunned for a second. "Well done Miss Moreno! Who's next?" asked Denali.

And it went on; Heather produced a monarch butterfly that only lasted a couple of flickering seconds, before changing into formless silver mist. Trent made a Siberian Husky with shining eyes. Eva's Patronus was a cranky looking grizzly bear. Bridgette wound up with a gentle dove. Duncan's was a dark, scary wolf. Geoff produced a Golden Retriever. Justin made a gorgeous, glimmering hawk. Leshawna produced a lioness, who gave a loud roar before fading out. Finally, Lindsay made a beautiful butterfly.

"Well," Denali said, "I say almost everyone did a wonderful job conjuring up their Patronus." On the word almost, all eyes turned to Heather, who hadn't managed to make a decent one. "So I will see all of you later"

Notes

+logicaltiger was home sick today, so she had a bad headache, so blame the common cold if you don't like this chapter.

+Next time will cover Herbology, History of Magic, and the other two houses having the classes they didn't have.

+Could you people please check out my new polls, it would be cool if you voted in all of them, but specifically, I need the TDI ones answered so I know which couples I need to write about.

+If anyone knows how I thought of Heather's Patronus, tell me, first one to get it right gets to make up Ezekiel's Patronus (because I have no ideas)

+Review people!


	4. More Classes

Notes

+Thanks for all the support people! And Flame Rising seems to have given up on me now that I blocked both of his accounts, but I'm keeping an eye out, he REALLY hates me (one of my stories got 3 reviews from him)

+Just note that I will be putting couples in this story, they'll be less serious since the characters are younger.

+On with the story!

Herbology: Slytherins and Hufflepuffs

"Hello class, I'm Professor Sprout, your Herbology teacher. Today in class we're going to replant some Alihotsy. I am warning you though, whatever you do, do NOT eat the leaves, as it causes hysteria. Now, get in groups of four, go to a tray and get the necessary materials." Sprout instructed once everyone was seated.

Lindsay started walking towards Tyler so she could be in a group with him, but was stopped by Heather. "Oh no," Heather said with her usual bossy demeanor, "you are _not_ to date, hang out with, talk to or even _think_ about that boy." "What, why not?" stuttered Lindsay, "Taylor's really cute!" "Because," Heather said with a matter-of-fact tone, "for starters he's a Hufflepuff, but more importantly, a _half-blood_. Much below your league, Lindsay." And she crisply turned around "Oh Julia! Jessica!" she called, beckoning to the two girls across the room, as Lindsay followed regretfully.

After a minute or two, all the confusion settled, and the groups had started working. Heather had formed her group with Lindsay, and Justin joined a group with Cameron, David and Milik. Owen, DJ and Tyler made a group with Johannes. That left Katie, Sadie, Eva and Ezekiel to make a group together.

"Lindsay," Heather snapped, "repot my plant for me, I outright _refuse_ to get my new manicure messed up." "But couldn't you just wear…" Lindsay began, pointing to Heather's pricy dragon hide gloves. "Now!" Heather barked, sending Lindsay right over to her plant, "and while you're doing it, why don't you do Jessica and Julia's plants to, you could use the extra practice." And with that, she smirked and started talking to the other girls about the boys in their year.

Meanwhile, Eva was yanking and crushing the plants she was repotting. "Eva, stop harming he plants, 5 points from Slytherin" chorused Professor Sprout, at least six times before Eva was given detention for a week, which though it calmed her violence toward the plants, made her take out her wrath out on Ezekiel, while Katie and Sadie watched, horrorstruck at the sight. "Miss Blanton, 20 points from Slytherin!" called Sprout, silencing Eva.

DJ continually had to stop Owen from eating his plant, and Tyler had already spilled half the fertilizer and broken two pots. While at his group, Justin was looking gorgeous, even while replanting Alihotsy, as the work made him unbutton his shirt.

"Okay, times up, you should have all replanted at least one plant by now; I'm coming to expect your progress." She walked over to the table where Eva, Katie and Sadie were sitting. "Hmmm… I see Mister Lee made some considerable progress before being sent to the hospital wing. Miss Blanton, all of your plants look simply dreadful! I expect 6 inches of parchment from you on the proper handling of plants. Miss Romero, nice work, 3 plants done, and Miss Brumbalow, I see you have only half-done one plant, and you didn't even bother wearing your gloves, for goodness sake! You'll be writing me 6 inches on proper work habits."

She walked over to the table where Justin was working. "Mister Marvil, button up your shirt this instant! Well, you've done considerable work, but I suggest trying to be less of a distraction to some of the girls."

She walked over to Owen, DJ and Tyler. "Well, Mister Ashley, there are several torn leaves on these plants!" she scolded, gesturing to Owen's two Alihotsy, which indeed, had several of their leaves torn. "I expect 6 inches from you also, on proper care and handling of plants. Mister Veall, you've done excellent work, 7 plants done! 10 points to Hufflepuff, and you are excused from the night homework," as she beamed at DJ, "Now Mister Poretsky, you have broken and spilled several things, and have only managed to do one plant. Therefore, I expect 6 inches from you on being catious."

She walked over to Hether and Lindsay's group, where Heather was spotless and smirking, while Lindsay was exhausted and covered in dirt, having done 4 plants for Heather. "Well done Miss Balte!" Sprout praised, "four plants and not a scratch on you, you are also excused from the homework tonight. As for you Miss Hall," she said with a stern glance at Lindsay, "you have not done a single plant, and yet are still covered in dirt. You will write me 6 inches on proper work methods, another 6 on good work habits, and you will be spending a week in detention with Miss Blanton." After issuing Lindsay her punishment, she dismissed the class, only holding back Eva and Lindsay to discuss their detention.

History Of Magic: Ravenclaws and Gryffindors

"Okay," Professor Binns began, "we'll be spending today's lesson going over the year's syllabus." And he then began a drone about the wars and rebellions and battles and great wizards they would be studying; and everyone but Courtney (who was taking notes) had nearly fallen asleep by the end.

Transfiguration: Ravenclaws and Slytherins

"Okay," Willington stated after explaining the activity, "partner up, but we need a group of three, how about you girls," as she pointed to Izzy, Courtney and Beth who nodded, "very well then, here are your matches," which appeared with a wave of her wand, " and get to work."

Heather got stuck with Lindsay as her partner, Duncan ended up with Justin, and Cody partnered with Harold, which left Noah with Eva.

Much to Beth's chagrin, Courtney and Izzy had both easily transformed their matches (which happily netted them ten points each), while she herself could turn her match into a metal rod. "Ugh, this is pointless," she cried, "I can't get this thing to turn into a needle!" "Beth, relax," Courtney said, "just keep working, now are you visualizing a needle." Beth nodded. "Good, now keep that picture in your head, point your wand at the match, and give it a small, snappy downward flick."

Beth preformed these actions several times, getting closer to a needle every time, but never actually got all the way there. "It's okay Beth," Courtney consoled, as the short girl started flushing in embarrassment and anger, "it usually takes some time." "Well, not for you," Beth exclaimed, "you're just being perfect, getting a needle on the first try, making it a match gain, and doing the whole thing over again!" "Please, I've grown up surrounded by magic; of course I'm going to know a little more than you" Courtney explained. "Yeah, well what about her!" Beth said, pointing to Izzy, who was messing around, turning her needle into everything she could think of. "She just some sort of freak genius," Courtney said, "don't take your lack of experience for lack of skill, just look around, that _pig_ over there turned his into a flamethrower.

And it was true, being completely bored at the aspect of turning his match into a simple needle, Duncan decided to make his a convenient, useful flamethrower instead. He was having fun with it, until the teacher noticed, of course.

"Mister Ward, turn that thing back into a match instantly!" she commanded "And 10 points from Slytherin." "Yeah, yeah," Duncan replied, turning his lighted flamethrower into a lighted match. "Ah!" screamed Willington when the table caught fire, "Aguamenti!" and a jet of water shot out of her wand and doused the fire. When she caught sight of the burned table she uttered, she uttered "Reparo" which cleared all damage from the table.

"Duncan, you have two days detention, starting tonight" Willington said, with a commanding tone. "No can do, you're gonna have to start those on Thursday" Duncan said, leaning back his chair, and putting his feet on the newly repaired table. "And why is that, may I ask?" Willington questioned. "Cause Slughorn gave me three days detention in potions class" Duncan replied, yawning.

"Very well then," Willington said, sighing, "you can serve your detention on Friday and Saturday." Across the room, Heather snickered, "Wow. Two detentions already, you planning on going to Azkaban when you graduate?" Willington wasn't happy with all this disruption in her class, "And you may serve them with him, Miss Balte" she snapped, "now everyone, get back to work."

Potions: Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs

Once Slughorn had explained the instructions, everyone partnered up. Katie with Sadie (obviously), Owen partnered with Ezekiel and DJ with Tyler. Gwen was about to partner with Bridgette, when they were approached by Trent and Geoff respectively. This left Leshawna to partner with Johannes from Hufflepuff.

Katie and Sadie got to work. Katie measured the nettles and put them in the cauldron, then stopped Sadie from adding to many horned slugs. Then they had to let it simmer for a few seconds, for neither of them wanted to add anything while the mixture was steaming. "No Sadie," Katie said, "you have to _crush_ the snake fangs, not cut them, oh, just let me do it." And with that, she took the snake fangs from Sadie, and started to crush them, leaving Sadie embarrassed by the incident.

"So, Gwen, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Trent asked. "Well, it's great," Gwen started, "unless you count Heather and being very out of place and confused, hey, watch what you're putting in the potion!" and she stopped Trent from adding the quills instead of the nettles.

"Oh," Trent said, "sorry, I was kind of, distracted. Thanks for catching that, though, you're really smart, the Patronus you made was amazing, and you're really good at Transfiguration." "Please," Gwen said, measuring the stewed horned slugs, "that was dumb luck; I don't know anything about magic." 'Relax, you'll learn more as you go, and anyway," Trent said, "you have natural talent for magic." Gwen blushed, so she quickly looked down at the potion so Trent wouldn't see.

"So…" Trent said at her silence, "I was, um, wondering if you'd, I don't know, like to, hang out on Saturday?" "Well-I-um," Gwen said, "sure, I'd like that" and they both blushed a little, "now come on, we have to get this cauldron off the fire." Her statement took away the awkward moment, and they worked together to lift the cauldron up, with Trent staring at Gwen the whole time.

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Geoff were working together, with awkward silences at Geoff's bad pickup lines. Eventually, Bridgette got tired of this and just said, "Look, do you want to hang out with me later or what?" Glad that she had said what he had been trying to set up for with his pickup lines, Geoff replied, "Yeah I do! How about Saturday, I'll have a walk by the lake with you." "Cool," Bridgette said, "and do me a favor, lay off the pickup lines, okay?"

Charms: Gryffindors and Slytherins

Once Flitwick had explained the lesson, everyone partnered up. Gwen went with Leshawna this time, and Bridgette had agreed to help Lindsay. Geoff partnered with Justin; he wanted some quiet so he could think over his date with Bridgette. Heather walked over to Trent, "Hey, you want to be my partner?" she asked, batting her eyes. "Uh, no thanks," Trent said, scanning the room, "Duncan, wanna be my partner?" "Anything to keep me from being with Miss Big Head," he said, pointing to Heather, "or Miss Anger Management" and he pointed to Eva.

"That's enough," Flitwick cut in, "get to work."

Gwen had easily gotten her feather to float up (getting Gryffindor 10 points), leaving Leshawna amazed. "Girl, how can you do all this?" she asked, looking down at her own wriggling feather. "I have no idea, really," Gwen said, "I just say the words, move my wand, and the feather floats." "Well, enough small talk about the lesson," Leshawna said, "I want to know what happened with you and Trent last period, so 'fess up." Gwen blushed a little, "Well, we did the potion, talked a little, he asked me how I liked Hogwarts, and he um…" she started to stammer. "Well," Leshawna said, "out with it girl."

"He asked me out" Gwen admitted blushing, and the feather she was levitating fell down. "Girl, he asked you OUT!" Leshawna said, "You should _so_ tell Heather, you saw how she was all over him, she will be jealous out of her wits." "Yeah," Gwen said, a content smile crossing her face, "she would be…"

Meanwhile, Bridgette was trying (and failing) to show Lindsay how to do the spell. "When-gear-dumb Leave-a-see-oh" she said slowly, jabbing her wand toward her feather. "No," explained Bridgette, "it's Win-guard-e-um Levi-oh-saw, and you need to swish and flick your wand, like this." As she demonstrated the spell, causing her feather to hover a few inches before falling, Lindsay watched intently.

"Okay," Lindsay said, "I think I can do it this time _Wingardium Leviosa_" and the feather shot up like a rocket, to the surprise of Bridgette. "Well done, Miss Hall, 10 points to Slytherin" Flitwick said from the front of the room, causing Lindsay to beam with pride, before she was shot menacing glances from Heather and Eva.

Lindsay decided to explain her romantic troubles about to Tyler to Bridgette. She went on this long winding story about how much she liked him and how Heather won't let her see him. "Well," Bridgette said, "why don't you just see him anyway and not let Heather boss you around." "But Heather scares me!" Lindsay exclaimed, shocked at the suggestion of defying Heather. "Well," Bridgette said, "you could send him an owl, telling him to meet you in secret." "That's a good idea, I'm gonna do that!" Lindsay said, finally happy at the prospect of seeing Tyler.

Defense Against The Dark Arts: Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs

After Denali explained the lesson, everyone was nervous at the prospect of producing a Patronus (not knowing that the difficulty had been greatly decreased). But Noah volunteered, and produced a Koala Patronus with ease.

Relaxed at Noah's success, Courtney volunteered to go up. A striking tiger shot out of her wand, startling her. Once she was calmed down, the rest of the class went up.

Izzy produced a parrot, and though it was silver like the rest, it showed that it would have many bright colors. It circled that class a few times before disappearing. Beth produced a small pig, which waddled around for a few seconds. Cody produced a frog, which hopped around a bit. Harold made a goose. Owen produced a Golden Retriever. Katie made a cute little canary. Sadie couldn't produce anything but silver mist. Tyler made a Dalmatian, which tripped. DJ made a bunny, which hopped around a few times. Finally, Ezekiel made something that looked like a small rodent, but no one could be sure, because it disappeared after a couple seconds.

Herbology: Gryffindors and Ravenclaws

Proffessor Sprout explained the lesson, and everyone started dividing into groups. Cody walked up to Gwen, but luckily, she was pulled away by Leshawna at the last second, who put her in a group with Trent, Geoff and Bridgette, while Leshawna herself joined Courtney, Izzy and Bridgette. Harold, Cody and Noah joined a group with another boy from Ravenclaw, and everyone began working.

Gwen and Trent were discussing their date plans with Bridgette and Geoff. The two couples had decided to join each other for a walk and picnic by the lake Saturday afternoon.

"So Gwen, what was that boy from Ravenclaw talking to you about?" Bridgette asked. "Oh," Gwen said, "you mean Cody, ugh, he was hitting on me, talk about torture. I wish that kid would leave me alone. He kept looking at me in History Of Magic. Trent, I am so glad we're dating; it gives me a perfect excuse to dump the guy."

"Well," Geoff said, "now that you two are going out, and me and Bridge are going out, I wonder who other people are going to end up with. They had dress robes on our supply list, and I hear they're having a ball at Christmas or something."

"Yeah," said Trent, "I heard that to. And if Heather asks me," he shuddered "I'm gonna send my Patronus at her. She's just like a Dementor, sucks the happiness right out of you."

"That's probably why Lindsay's so afraid of her," Bridgette said, "Heather just intimidates her in her presence. It's so sad how she takes advantage of Lindsay like that. I heard from Katie Romero that she made Lindsay do all her work in this class. Lindsay's really sweet, a bit clueless, but sweet."

"Can we get off the subject of that little bitch?" Gwen asked. "Gwen!" Trent said, surprised his new date had just used a swear word, they were eleven, after all. "Sorry," Gwen said, realizing his surprise, "but that girl _really_ creases me."

At another table, Courtney was telling the morning's fiasco in Potions class. "He didn't!" Leshawna said, hearing about how Duncan acted, "Well girl, it's just proof that he is _so_ crushing on you."

"So," Courtney said, quickly changing the subject, "isn't that boy over their staring at you" as she motioned to Harold, who indeed, was gawking in Leshawna's dirsction. "So what," Leshawna said, changing the subject again, "isn't that little nerd staring at Gwen" as she motioned to Cody, "it's sad, Gwen's taken, Trent asked her out in Potions."

"Really!" Courtney exclaimed, "She is so lucky. I wish a guy like Trent would ask _me_ out, all I've got is that pig Duncan." "Ah, relax girl," Leshawna said, "They're all just probably nervous because you're the Minister's daughter and all."

"Time's up!" Professor Sprout said, "I'm coming to inspect your progress." And with that, she walked over to Gwen, Trent, Bridgette and Geoff. "Ah, nice work all of you, especially you two girls, 10 points to Gryffindor for great work ethic and habits!"

She then moved on to Leshawna, Courtney, Beth and Izzy. "Ah, nice work, especially you Miss Heeden, 6 plants, quite a good regime. Take 10 points to Ravenclaw, and an excuse from tonight's homework.

Moving on to Harold, Noah and Cody she examined their work scornfully. "I hope you two will stop gawking at girls," she said, looking at Cody and Harold, "and you will stop being so lazy," she shot a glance at Noah, "to write me 6 inches on proper work habits." And with that, she dismissed that class.

History Of Magic: Slytherins and Hufflepuffs

Must I go through this again? Boring drone, blah blah blah. The only difference was that no one was taking notes, and Duncan used a Skiving Snackbox (Property of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley, all rights reserved) to get out of class.

Notes

+Hope you all enjoyed, I had so nany great Patronus suggestions that I morphed them all into one (they were nearly all rodents)

+Okay, logicaltiger needs you advice. Which would you rather see later on in the story?

-Beth/Cody/Ezekiel love triangle

-Noah/Katie denial love

-Lots of Duncan/Courtney

-All of the above

-Some of the above (please say which ones)


	5. Letters

Notes

+Hmmm… don't really have any notes for this chappie, ENJOY!

Later that night, Slytherin students were hanging out in their common room. Duncan was sitting in a particularly dark corner, writing something by the light of his wand. He had detention with Slughorn in half an hour, but he didn't care, not right now, at least. He finished what he was writing, and put it in an envelope, wrote Courtney Goodson on the outside in flawless, flowing handwriting, and sealed it with a seal he came up with for this occasion, a blood red rose on a pure black background. He headed up to the owlry with out a word, devious, sneaky thoughts racing through his head.

Meanwhile, Heather and Lindsay were hanging out with the more popular girls in Slytherin's first and second years, murmuring about guys, and looks were shot at Justin frequently. "Step aside," Heather ordered, shoving a few of the other girls over, "_I'm_ going to talk to him." And with that, she primly walked over to Justin, who was lounging in an armchair doing homework for Transfiguration.

"Hey Justin," she said, walking up to the armchair next to him, "is this seat taken?" He, like always, didn't say anything. Upon his silence, heather sat down in the chair, which was placed so close to his that she could place her head on his muscular shoulder, winking over at Jessica and Julia, and she settled in comfortably in the warmth of the fire.

Taking this as her opportunity to write her letter to Tyler, Lindsay snuck away to get some parchment, a quill and some ink. Once she made sure Heather was still preoccupied, she began to write.

_Dear Tyler,_

_Heather says I can't talk to you, so meet me in secret, on the fourth floor, west corridor, in that empty classroom, on Saturday at three pm._

_Love,_

_Lindsay_

With that, she sealed her letter, with a seal showing a pink and red flower with hearts for petals, and wrote Tyler Poretsky on the outside. With that, she slipped out of the common room up to the owlry in a hurry, because she had just remembered she had detention tonight with Professor Sprout and homework to do.

Meanwhile, Eva was lifting the weight set she had brought, it was enchanted to be small, but weight a lot. Then, she spotted Heather cuddling up to Justin. For a reason she couldn't explain, this bothered her, and she decided to work with another person she knew Heather was creasing, to get back at her. She pulled out a quill and started to write.

_Dear Leshawna,_

_Need revenge on Heather, got any good pranks? I'll send you pictures._

_Eva_

With that, she sealed her letter with a pure black seal and hurried off to the owlry, the little scoundrel would pay.

Meanwhile, in the Ravenclaw common room, letters were being written too. Harold was carefully writing something g, in handwriting that looked nothing like his usual, girly script.

_Dear Leshawna,_

_I have fallen in love with you, and I cannot resist it any longer. You are my soul mate, and I cannot stand to be without you. You are haunting my thoughts every moment; it is love at first sight like I have never felt._

He left the sappy letter unsigned, and sealed it with a seal that showed a gleaming silver sword on a crimson background, and headed off to the owlry, with, indeed, Leshawna racing through his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Cody was thinking about Gwen, and eventually mustered up the courage to write her a secret admirer letter. He wasn't good at disguising his handwriting though, so he had Robin write it for him.

_Dear Gwen,_

_I am enchanted by your presence. I like you. I would like to meet with you in the light, Wednesday, in the entrance hall after dinner. Send me your reply. Your Secret Admirer_

Thinking this was sufficient enough for Gwen not to recognize him; he sealed it with the Ravenclaw seal and headed to the owlry.

Meanwhile, Izzy was sending a prank to a fat, excitable blonde boy she had seen in her classes with Hufflepuff. She put some Canary Crèmes (see last chapters WWW spiel) in a box with Owen Ashley written on the outside, and headed up to the owlry.

In the Hufflepuff common room, Tyler was writing a letter to his crush, trying to sound romantic. Note the word trying.

Dear Lindsay,

I am crushing on you. You are really pretty. I think you look really cute when you're staring off into space.

See You,

Tyler

Happy with his supposedly romantic letter, Tyler sealed it with a broomstick seal and headed off with it.

Meanwhile, DJ was enjoying some time tending a plant that he had brought from home. He had brought a lot of plants from home, actually, and the floor at the foot of his bed was like a garden, and he had set up some enchantments so they would get proper temperature and light.

Ezekiel was trying to finish even the small amount of homework they had been given, because it took him so long. He had been at it for over an hour, and he was still only halfway through his preface essay on the Battle of Hogwarts, and he only needed 10 inches.

There was pointless conversation between Katie and Sadie on how they should wear their uniforms to get guys to notice them. "Katie," Sadie said, "I know that sweater vest looks super cute on you, but it's optional, and I don't think guys dig it."

"Well, the guy I dig does," Katie said, "I mean, I just like the way it looks with this blouse, especially when I French braid my hair." And with that, she flipped her long black hair, emphasizing her statement. "And I can also trim and pleat my skirt, I have some really cute yellow hair clips, and I think I know the perfect thing to do to this tie" she rambled on, sparking up a really long conversation about accessories.

In the Gryffindor common room, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff and Leshawna were doing their homework together, but Leshawna's mind kept wandering.

_Hmmm… _she thought_ I wonder why that skinny little white boy was staring at me? Man, I need to stop thinking about him. But does he really…_

"Leshawna, Leshawna!" Gwen said, snapping Leshawna out of her trance. "Yikes Leshawna, what's going on with you?" Gwen asked, to which Leshawna gave no reply, and the group just went on with their History of Magic essays.

The next morning at breakfast, the mail arrived. Hundreds of owls flew in, and a few landed in front of our main characters.

Two owls landed in front of Leshawna, the letters were both being carried by brown school owls. She opened one, and read the sappy, unsigned love letter, and one word went through her mind _Harold_. The other was a couple of sentences from Eva. Though Leshawna though it was weird to be getting mail from Eva, it was about revenge on Heather, and she had the perfect idea. She gave a couple of Knuts to each owl, and they flew off.

A brown school owl landed in front of Gwen to, she paid it before reading the letter, and it flew off. She looked at the piece of mail and saw a Ravenclaw seal. "Ugh, Cody" she groaned, and opened it up. She read the stupid "secret admirer" letter, and clenched it up in her hand. Cody had gone too far in her opinion, and it was time to let him down hard.

Meanwhile, a black owl landed in front of Courtney. She paid it, and looked down at the letter. The seal was black with a blood red rose. _What's this?_ She thought. She opened it up, and found a touching, romantic, soul-searching love letter, written in beautiful handwriting, but it was unsigned. _Well,_ she thought contently,_ I've gotton my wish; a decent guy's crushing on me, there's no way that pig could have wrote this._

An owl then appeared in front of Tyler. He paid the owl, and grabbed the letter. After reading Lindsay's note, he felt a surge of anger towards Heather. But, he felt that at least he knew Lindsay cared for him (his eyes fixed on the second to last word _Love_ and stayed there for a few seconds), and he thought of the pleasure of getting to talk to her.

Meanwhile, Lindsay opened Tyler's unromantic love letter. She couldn't see how awful it was, and found it very sweet, but had to quickly hide it from Heather's lurking eye.

A/N: I just remembered I forgot to give you the classes the characters signed up for, so with the choices of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies, here's what they chose.

Ezekiel: Muggle Studies

Eva: Care of Magical Creatures

Noah: Arithmancy

Justin: Astronomy

Katie: Astronomy, Divination

Tyler: Care of Magical Creatures

Izzy: Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes

Cody: Astronomy, Muggle Studies

Beth: Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures

Sadie: Astronomy, Divination

Courtney: Muggle Studies, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures

Harold: Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures

Trent: Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures

Bridgette: Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy

Lindsay: Divination

DJ: Care of Magical Creatures, Divination

Geoff: Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy

Leshawna: Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy

Duncan: Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures

Heather: Divination

Gwen: Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy

Owen: Care of Magical Creatures, Divination

Owen got the package Izzy sent him, and ate every single Canary Crème instantly, and turned into a giant canary. The owl was still there after he molted though (he hadn't paid it) so he pulled out a quill and some parchment and wrote a reply.

_That was AWESOME! What were those, they tasted great. The turning into a canary part wasn't that great, but still, AWESOME! Who are you? Are you Izzy, that redhead with the pretty green eyes? Man, that didn't come out right, why does ink have to be permanent?_

_Owen_

After breakfast, they preceded to their morning classes, and had free time after lunch. The first years took advantage of the time to go outside.

Gwen met up with Bridgette, Leshawna and Courtney by the lake. Courtney brought out the mysterious love letter she received, and so did Leshawna. Gwen pulled out the sappy, horrible love letter Cody had sent her, and they started up a conversation about the pieces of mail.

"Courtney, who do you think the letter's from?" Gwen asked, intrigued at the mysterious letter her friend had received.

"I don't know," Courtney replied, clutching the letter to her chest, "but I can't reply and ask him, because I don't know who it's from." She stood puzzled for a moment, and an idea hit her. "Of course, why didn't I think of this before!? I'll just go and find the owl that sent it to me. It should be easy, it didn't look like a school owl, and it didn't look like any owl I've ever seen before either. I'll just go, and tell the owl to take the message to its owner."

"Great, now that you've solved you own little romantic dilemma, can we work with this thing?" Leshawna asked, holding up her letter from Harold, "I don't know what to do with this thing."

"Just send Harold a reply," Bridgette said, "we're all pretty sure it's him, after all, so what's the harm done?"

"Great," Gwen said, "so can you two go do you little replies, and I can send one to Cody, that boy has gone to far this time."

The girls went their separate ways to write their letters, so Bridgette walked over to Lindsay.

"Hey, Lindsay" she called, beckoning to her across the lawn, where she was standing with Heather and her lemmings.

"Oh, hi Brianna!" Lindsay replied, and started to walk over to Bridgette, when Heather caught her. "Lindsay has better things to do than socialize with half-breeds," Heather snapped, and she pulled Lindsay away into her conversation.

Meanwhile Sadie was standing with Katie, and was wide eyed over Justin. "EEEEEE!" she squealed, "Katie, isn't he _so_ cute?"

"Uh, yeah," her BFFFL replied, "look, I'm going to ask Noah about, um, our Charms homework, I'll be right back" and she ran over to the egghead in question, who was lounging under a tree reading.

"Hey Noah!" she greeted, waving, "what'cha up to?" And with that, she plopped down next to him, peering into his book. "Wow," she said, "that looks really complicated, what is it?"

"My Arithmancy textbook, why?" he asked, in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh," she replied, blushing a little bit, "just wondering. You know, I could probably never do Arithmancy, it seems so hard, all the number charts, I've never really liked the more fact-based classes anyway, I prefer to be freer with my choices, that's why I chose Divination, it has so much spirit to it."

"And you are talking to me because?" Noah asked, "I don't even know you."

"Yeah, um, I'm Katie, gotta go, bye!" she said, hurrying off towards Sadie.

"Well," Sadie said when she got back, "what did hee say about the Charms homework, Katie? Uh, Katie, Katie!" she yelled, snapping her friend out of her trance of staring at Noah.

"Uh, Charms homework?" Katie asked, confused.

"So you weren't asking him about homework were you?" Sadie asked, "You were flirting with him, you are _so_ into him. Did you ask him out?"

"What," Katie said, "I was so not _flirting_ with him, and of course I didn't ask him out. I so totally don't like him."

"_Sure_ you don't Katie," Sadie mumbled, "sure you don't"

Meanwhile, Izzy, having received Owen's reply, had taken to stalking the excitable, chubby, eleven year old, who was currently hanging out with Tyler and Ezekiel.

"So, Tyler, how are things with Lindsay?" Owen asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, we're hitting off at least, she really likes me. But, the problem is that Heather isn't letting me get close to her, and Heather has her way of doing things. You guys probably wouldn't understand though, neither of you have crushes" Tyler said.

"Um, well actually," Owen began, causing Izzy's ears to perk up, "I kind of do have a crush."

"Dude," Tyler said, "tell, come on and 'fess up."

"Well," Owen confessed, "it's Izzy."

"Come on, eh," Ezekiel said, "if your going to crush on some weak girl, at least make it one who isn't mental."

"YAAAAAAAAH!" and Izzy jumped out of the bushes, launching herself onto Ezekiel, casting a jelly-legs jinx on him from midair. When she got up, she brushed her robes off, glanced down at the whimpering Ezekiel, giving him a smug look worthy of Heather, and then turned to Owen. "So, I hear you like me," she said, casting him an inquisitive glance, "so how does a swim on Saturday sound?"

"For what?" Owen asked, looking confused.

"For our first date, no duh!" Izzy replied, jumping in to his arms.

"Yeah!" Owen exclaimed, "That-is-AWESOME! Let's go!" and with that, he set off with Izzy perched on his shoulders.

Duncan was hanging out with Trent, Geoff and DJ, telling them all about his letter to Courtney. "And so when she replies," he said, "I'm gonna send her an invite to meet in person, and ask her out there."

"Nice," Geoff said, looking impressed, "but when you meet her, won't she recognize you before you can ask her out?"

"Because, I have a little secret," Duncan said, transforming his whole face, "I'm a Metamorpmagus, I can change my appearance at will."

Notes

+I will leave you with this pretty obvious cliffhanger, and hoping you all can figure out what Duncan is going to do.

+Thanks to all of you that have reviewed! I LOVE the feedback! ^_^


	6. A Class and Saturday plans

Notes

+Okay, I hope you all are enjoying, on with the story!

Cody was sitting in the corner of the Ravenclaw common room, staring down at the reply Gwen had sent him, tears streaking down his cheeks. The letter had stated pretty harshly and bluntly that she was taken, Trent had asked her out, and that she never like him and he needed to "find another girl to obsess over".

He walked out of the common room and went to a deserted corridor on the fourth floor. It was a favorite hiding place for Peeves, so most people avoided it, but Cody didn't know this, and neither did the other person rounding the corner into the corridor.

A/N: Okay people, I want you to imagine Swing, Swing by the All American Rejects playing in the background, it suits the moment

Cody walked down the corridor, but he wasn't watching where he was going, and ran right into, Beth? His blue eyes met her green ones, and they just stared for a moment before he got the nerve to speak up.

"Uh, hi Beth," he stuttered, looking down and flicking his fingers, "I didn't know anyone else was up here."

"Oh," she said in her familiar lisp, "I didn't either." Then, out of nowhere Peeves shot up through the floor.

"Nerds in love! Nerds in Loves!" he shouted, embarrassing Beth and Cody. Eventually, he left the hall and went through the wall, still chanting.

"So," Cody eventually said after a few awkward seconds of silence, "why don't I take you back to the common room"

"Thanks for offering," Beth said, "but I was trying to find Professor McGonagall's office and got lost, do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, it's right off her classroom," Cody answered, "why don't I walk you there then."

"Um, okay," Beth said, blushing a little, "let's go." And with that, they walked off, their hands touching a little bit.

Eva had received a reply from Leshawna, along with a small packet full of white powder. "What the heck?" she said, and opened the letter.

_Eva, I have a great idea, and make sure to send me pictures. Just out some of that powder in Heather's pajamas and facial mask. It's Bulbadox Powder, and she'll break out in boils. –Leshawna_

Eva read the letter, and looked back at the small packet, and a grin broke out across her face. She went back to their dorm, followed Leshawna's instructions, and snuck away, chuckling under her breath.

Duncan had gotten Courtney's reply letter, that oh so politely asked him to reveal his identity to her. He chuckled at the thought, and sent her an equally polite reply, telling her that no, he would not reveal his identity to her, but would love to meet her on Saturday.

Heather had heard about Trent asking Gwen out, and was furious. Now she was more determined than ever to get Justin so she can make him jealous. Professor McGonagall had announced that there would be dances at Halloween and the winter holidays, and she was determined to get him as her date.

During that day, the students set off to their new classes, and let's just say that some of them didn't go that well.

Care Of Magical Creatures: Eva, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Gwen, Owen

"Okay," Hagrid said, "I'm gonna be startin' you all of with a big lesson, Hippogriffs." And he led them then to creatures that were half horse, half eagle. "Okay, what you do is real simple, you go up to them and bow. If they bow back, then yeh' can go up and pet them, if not, then get outa there. Make eye contact, and make sure not to blink too much, they don't like that. Now, which on of yeh' wants to try firs'?" he asked, and Izzy shot up her hand. "Alrigh', yer' up"

She went up to a chestnut colored Hippogriff and bowed. The Hippogriff bent its knees in what looked like a bow, and she went up to it and patted it affectionately. Hagrid seemed impressed, "I think she might let yeh' ride 'er Izzy, just climb on, and be careful not to pull out any feathers."

She happily climbed atop her and she took off, her head turned to the wind, her green eyes shining and red hair flying in the wind, causing Owen to stare. The Hippogriff flew her over the lake, diving dangerously close to the water, before coming back.

"That-was-AWESOME!" Izzy shouted, "you all should try, it's SO much fun! It was like this dream I had once, where I-"

"Okay, get into pairs and start working with one of the Hippogriffs, but don' ride 'em." Hagrid instructed. And the campers paired off, Gwen with Trent, Bridgette with Geoff, Izzy with Owen, Leshawna (reluctantly) with Harold, Beth with DJ and Eva with Tyler, which left Courtney stuck with Duncan.

"Don't try anything," Courtney warned him, "I'm already with another guy, and there is no way the likes of you is changing my mind."

'Oh really," Duncan said, trying to act like he didn't know anything about this other guy, "who is it, may I ask?"

"Well," Courtney said, blushing a bit, "I don't know yet. I'm meeting him on Saturday. All I know is he's really sweet and romantic, basically the opposite of you," she shot him a glare, "now are we going to find a Hippogriff or not?"

"Yeah, yeah _Princess_" he replied sarcastically.

"I seriously wish you would stop calling me that"

"That just makes it more fun. And anyway, technically, unless that guy you're meeting on Saturday asks you out and you accept, you're still _available_ Princess, and I have every little right to flirt."

She just turned without a word, and bowed to a grey hippogriff, which didn't bow back, and stepped towards her. She was frightened and leapt back, right into Duncan's arms. Duncan didn't say a word, and enjoyed his few seconds of victory, before Courtney realized and went the rest of the class without another word to him.

Meanwhile, Owen and Izzy were enjoying their Hippogriff, and having a wild conversation that changed direction every 5 seconds. Since that would probably much funnier in your imagination, I'm gonna let you people be creative (hey, it does say "Unleash your imagination…, so deal with it)

"Gwen," Trent said, "I don't get how you can approach that Hippogriff. I mean, it's incredible to look at, but I'm not so sure I wanna go near it."

"Oh relax," Gwen replied, rolling her eyes as she patted the mousy brown Hippogriff, "it's fine, just bow, and when it bows back get over here."

"If you say so"

"Trust me"

The cool musician walked up and bowed to the massive animal, being careful not to blink. The Hippogriff stayed still for a few seconds, and eventually bowed back. Trent let out a sigh of relief and went next to Gwen.

"Now, was that really so bad," Gwen asked, laughing a little.

"Hey," Trent replied, suppressing a laugh himself, "I'm not exactly fearless like you are," he looked at her with raised eyebrows, causing her to blush.

"Hey Geoff, I want to know, do you know anything about mysterious love letters being sent to Courtney?" Bridgette asked with raised eyebrows.

"Um, well," Geoff stuttered, he hated lying to his girlfriend, especially when their relationship was so new, but Duncan had made them swear not to tell anyone about his plans, "not really, I mean, well, no, maybe, kinda. No, no I don't."

"Really," Bridgette questioned, her eyebrows in even higher arcs, "so you're saying you don't know anything about the identity of the person sending her romance notes, the person she's meeting on Saturday?"

"Courtney's got a man?" Geoff asked, trying to sound like he knew nothing about the topic at hand.

"Well, if you say so," Bridgette said, "but I'm really not sure I believe you."

A/N: You know, I'm not so sure the other classes will be as interesting, so I'm not gonna write about them now and let you guys tell me which classes you want to be shown the most. Got it?

It was Saturday, and the students were out on the lawn, talking in their usual groups.

"So, what do you girls have planned for today?" Leshawna asked Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, Beth and Izzy, who had joined the group randomly.

"Well," Courtney started, "I have my meeting with that mystery guy this afternoon after lunch, and some party with Professor Slughorn at dinner. I also have some extra-credit essays that I should really work on…"

"I have a date with Trent," Gwen said, cutting off what would certainly be a long spiel from Courtney about all of her homework assignments, "and ditto on the party with Slughorn."

"Oh, you guys are going to that to?" Izzy asked, "so am I, and I have a date with Owen this afternoon."

"I have a date with Geoff," Bridgette said, "and I told Sara and Abigail I'd help them with that Transfiguration essay, they've been putting it off all week, and Willington grades to OWL marks even in first year."

"I needed some help figuring out our Care Of Magical Creatures assignment," Leshawna said, "I wasn't exactly paying attention in class. And the only person that was available to help me was _Harold_"

"Aw, come on Leshawna," Beth sympathized, "Harold's a really sweet guy, it'll be fine. I just hope I can say the same with my study date with Cody."

"Odd," Bridgette said, "we're all meeting with guys that like us today, and it's only the first Saturday of the year" her statement made everyone but Leshawna blush a little bit.

A few yards away, Duncan, DJ, Trent and Geoff were hanging out, leaning against a big oak tree. Duncan was getting kind of bored, he wasn't meeting with Courtney until after lunch, when an unsuspecting Harold walked by.

"Dudes, watch this" he said, transforming into a perfect copy of David, a fellow Slytherin exactly his size. He aimed his wand at Harold and whispered "Levicorpus" under his breath.

The spell worked like a charm, Harold was immediately suspended by his ankle, dangling in midair. This attracted a lot of attention, including that of the nearby group of girls.

"Duncan!" Courtney screamed, "put him down or I'll report you to the nearest teacher, do you hear me?!"

Duncan smirked and ignored her orders, and raised Harold up even farther in the air. "Sorry Princess," he said, "But I'm not letting you ruin my chance for a little fun."

"Why you little… that's it, I'm going to get Willington," Courtney screamed, her cheeks flush in anger.

"Courtney," Bridgette said, "I'm not so sure that that's the best idea. You calm down, and I'll go get Willington. Now, does anyone know the counter-jinx, cause I don't think Duncan's gonna tell us?"

"Well," Duncan commented sarcastically, "way to go for figuring that out surfer chick, but I don't think any of you know the _certain_ counter-jinx."

"Yeah," Leshawna said, "except _me_. So I suggest you let my little homework helper back onto the ground before you find yourself in his place." She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head, motioning Duncan to bring it on.

Duncan smirked and raised his wand, "Whatever you say," he said, "Liberacorpus" and Harold was sent plummeting towards the ground.

"I got him!" Leshawna cried, and dove to catch him at the last second before he hit the ground. They heard a few slow claps, and turned around to see Bridgette standing with Professor Willington, who had watched the whole scene unfold.

"Hm," she said, "seeing how this has unfolded, I'll award 10 points to Gryffindor for Miss Freedman, 10 points from Slytherin for Mister Ward, and you have 5 more nights detention with me."

"Great," Duncan said, and he pulled out a small calendar, "then those can go on the 28th through the 2nd then" though nobody could see what he was writing, it looked as though he was planning a month full of detentions.

"Excuse, me" Willington said, "but detentions are not given on the will of the student's schedule, I want the most recent date you have open."

"News flash," Duncan told her, his voice rich with sarcasm, "those are the most recent dates I have open. I have detention with Sprout all next week because I made leeks come out of Ezekiel's ears. Then I got 4 days from Filch for trying to order Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise. I got three days from Binns for setting off a dungbomb in class. Then I got 3 night from Slughorn and three nights from Flitwick."

"Well then," Willington said, turning around, "Mister Victory, I suggest you have Miss Freedman take you to the hospital wing, just so Madam Pomfrey can make sure you're alright. Now that that's settled, have a good day." And with that, she sharply turned around and left.

Leshawna left to go to the hospital wing with Harold, who was in a daze. Courtney was screaming at Duncan and phrases like "What were you thinking!" and "He could have been seriously injured!" came up frequently. Geoff 'escorted' Bridgette back up to the common room so she could help Sara and Abigail. Izzy left for her usual stalking of Owen. DJ went to show Professor Sprout a new plant he had gotten, and Beth left just for the sake of not creating an awkward moment.

"So, Gwen, do you think we should break the two of them up?" Trent asked, pointing at Duncan and Courtney, who were still having an all-out yelling match.

"Nah," Gwen said, "let's just back away slowly, and they probably won't notice us. She's busy yelling at him, and he's just staring at her."

She and Trent slowly backed away from the shouting, deciding to take a walk by the edge of the lake. They sat down at the edge of the water, there was no danger of getting splashed right now because it was to early for a lot of people to be swimming. There was, however, a certain danger that was lurking around the corner, and though she had gotten over her case of boils (thankfully, Eva and Leshawna have pictures) easily with the help of Madam Pomfrey, she now had a mission to complete.

She had finally persuaded Justin to go on a date with her (though it was mainly for the purpose that he wanted her to leave him alone). Since then, she had been spending every spare moment with him, trying to get Trent's attention. It really hadn't been working, he was paying about as much attention to her as a dust speck.

Meanwhile, Noah and Katie were continuing their love denial. They were both stealing secret glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. Katie would continually go to Noah for 'help on homework' and Noah would continually go to Katie to 'borrow something' or 'return something'. And no matter how obvious they made it, the only person that was noticing was Sadie.

Notes

+Okay, I'm leaving this chapter here, al of the dates will be in the next chapter!

+You need to review people! My last chapter got a seriously small amount of reviews, and if I don't get that many, I might think that people are losing interest in my story. (you're not, are you?)

+Here's a random chapter dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and their son Teddy Lupin.


	7. Dates

Notes

+This chapter's dedication is to James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter!

+Some people have complained about how I'm putting 3rd year classes in 1st year. This is solely for the purpose of adding a bit more to the story; I know they don't really start yet.

+And thanks for all the reviews; it feels good to know people like my story!

+PS, I added the Elder Swear from PPP to my profile, check it out!

Date: Gwen/Trent and Bridgette/Geoff

Geoff had packed a picnic lunch for them, and they were going to go for a swim before eating. Gwen was wearing a skirt and open shirt over her black tankini. Bridgette was wearing her robes over her blue wetsuit, and Geoff and Trent were just wearing shirts and swim trunks.

The two couples met up by the lake, which already had quite a few swimmers in it, and Bridgette took off her robes, grabbed her surfboard, and jumped in. Geoff shrugged, yelled his usual "WOOO HOOO!" and cannonballed straight into the water. Trent held onto Gwen, and they slipped into the water together.

"Hey, check out Bridgette," Gwen said, pointing to the blonde girl, who was doing a series of complicated tricks, even without waves.

"Yeah, that's my girl!" Geoff yelled, swimming over closer to Bridgette. When he got within a few feet, she stood still on her surfboard, maintaining perfect balance, and then dove into the water just a foot away from her boyfriend, slipping in without splashing him at all. She disappeared under the cover of the water, and then popped up next to Geoff.

"Come on," She told him, "get on my board." They both climbed onto her surfboard (in the same position as in the theme song) and sat staring at each other, while the small crowd of swimmers that had collected to watch Bridgette started to chant "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

They stared at each other in a brief moment of awkwardness, before Geoff finally made his move. He leaned in, tilting his head slightly, and Bridgette did the same. Their lips had just touched, when the difficulty of balancing on a surfboard had caught up to Geoff. They started to sway a little, and Geoff fell off, taking Bridgette, who was still in his embrace, with him.

The majority of people around them laughed, and Gwen and Trent swan over to see if they were alright. Bridgette was fine, but Geoff had accidentally swallowed a bit of lake water, and was coughing. Gwen and Trent helped Bridgette help him onto the surfboard, and she pushed him to the shore.

"You okay Geoff?" she asked, handing him a bottle of water from the picnic basket. Gwen and Trent were looking over at the two, but seemed distracted, constantly glancing over at each other.

Geoff took the water out of Bridgette's hand and drank happily. "Thanks Bridge," he said, wiping his mouth, "and I'm fine. How'd you like that kiss?"

"It was good," Bridgette said, "amusing way to end a first kiss, though. How'd you fall off?"

"I was distracted, and I lost my balance. It might be easy for you, but I can't really balance that well on a surfboard" Geoff said, chuckling a bit, "next time, let's try out kiss on land, shall we?"  
"Well," she said, looking around, "if you're feeling better, I guess we could finish that up right now, if you want?"

They leaned in, same as before, and enjoyed about 5 seconds of a kiss before breaking apart. Then they remembered that Gwen and Trent were with them, and spun around, but it didn't matter. Gwen and Trent were sitting on the water's edge, the tide gently lapping over their feet, not paying any attention to their friend's date.

"So," Gwen said to Trent.

"So," he replied.

"So what?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

Gwen blushed, "Well, this probably sounds stupid, but, why did you ask me out? I mean, with all the other girls that could be sitting here with you right now, why me? Most people think I'm just the weird scary goth girl that's always being unreasonable."

"Well," he replied, "I think that those people are the kind that just judge by appearance. I think you're really nice, and pretty, and all of those other girls that obsess over me just like me because I'm a pretty, popular face, not for who I really am."

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then slowly leaned in for a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, and enjoyed a few seconds kissing, and then broke apart.

"Wow," they said in unison.

Date: Heather and Justin

"Justin," Heather called, "come on, were going to the lake." She was wearing her shirt open over her tiny red bikini, and a skirt she had made super short. Justin took a look at her and regretted all over again that he agreed to go out with her.

The two went down to the lake, and Heather took a spot about 10 yards away from where Gwen and Trent were. She took off her shirt and skirt, and Justin took off his shirt, and jumped into the water, motioning for Heather to come in to.

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head, "I am _not_ getting my hair wet."

Justin just shrugged, and started swimming towards the center of the lake.

Heather was watching Gwen and Trent with an interested eye. _Wow, Trent looks good in a swimsuit, _she thought to herself. She watched them watch Bridgette and Geoff leap into the water, and then her eyes filled with anger at what she saw next.

_Weird goth girl has gone far enough!_ She screamed inside of her head as she watched Trent pull her close and go into the water. She glared at the two of them, as they swam over to Bridgette side by side. She didn't even pay attention to Bridgette and Geoff, her eyes just kept following Gwen and Trent.

She saw Bridgette and Geoff fall when Gwen and Trent went over to them. She watched their every move as they helped Geoff onto the surfboard and swam to shore. She watched them sit next to each other on the shore.

Then it happened, she saw them turn to each other and slowly start leaning in. They kissed, and even though it was only a few seconds, to Heather it seemed like forever. The inside of her head was exploding with insults and curses. They finally pulled apart, and it was over as soon as it started.

Heather was full of vengeance. She wanted revenge in Gwen, she wanted Trent all her own. She forgot all about her hair and jumped right into the water, and pretended to look for Justin. Then she did it, started to pretend to drown. She sank down, closed her eyes, and flailed her limbs, shouting.

Then she felt herself being rolled onto some sort of inflatable raft. Pretending to be unconscious, she was pushed to the shore. She felt a pair of lips press against hers, and she started to kiss back. Then she opened her eyes, and saw… _Ezekiel?_

"Get off of me you perv!" she screamed, kicking him off of her soaked body.

"What's wrong with you, 'eh?" he said, getting up off of the ground, "I was saving you! And you might want to know that…"

"You dolt!" Heather screeched, "I wasn't actually drowning, I wanted _Trent_ to save me, not you! You're just a low-life little perv that will do anything to get a kiss out of a pretty girl. Why, you're just a…"

"Heather!" Ezekiel bellowed, "You need to know that your bikini top is missing!" He pointed to several groups of laughing students surrounding them.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, "You little, you took off my top!" and she ran towards her stuff, and quickly put on her shirt.

Date: Owen and Izzy

Owen stepped out of the Hufflepuff Cellar, and found Izzy waiting for him, in her robes and green swimsuit. He greeted her, and as usual, she jumped onto his back and they went off to the lake.

They got there just in time to see Heather run to her stuff topless, of which the sight made Izzy howl with laughter.

"Shut it, Crazy Girl," Heather snapped, as she ran off, "and you to, Weird Goth Girl." She glared at Gwen as she passed her, as the gothic girl was chuckling while holding Trent, who put out his share of laughs.

Once Izzy and Owen were into their swimsuits, they cannonballed into the lake simultaneously.

"Izzy's having fun!" the crazy girl yelled.

"Owen is to!" the chubby boy replied.

Izzy started swimming around underwater, then surfacing, splashing another swimmer from behind, and disappearing again. Owen tried to follow her, and lost her after a few times. While he was trying to locate her, he felt a splash of water from behind.

"Izzy," he said, turning around, "I was wondering where you went."

"Ha! You can never track Izzy!"and with that, she did a flip right out of the water and landed comfortably right onto his shoulders.

"How'd you do that?" Own asked.

"With a little help from my new friend, the Giant Squid!" she said, pointing down to a murky shape in the water.

"Great Wall Of China!" Owen exclaimed, "There's a giant squid in the lake! I'm getting out of here!" He started swimming back towards the shore.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" Izzy yelled after him, ad she dove down back to the squid. She surfaced a moment later, and swam to shore to join Owen.

"Hey look," Owen said, "it's Gwen, Trent, Bridgette and Geoff, wanna go join them?"

"Okay," Izzy said, and she hopped onto Owen's back, and they went ovr to the other couples.

"Hey guys," Geoff greeted, "you on a date to?"

"You bet!" Owen and Izzy said in unison, as she hopped off of his back.

"Did you guys see Heather? Gwen asked, "I hope someone got pictures of that, it's classic."

"Yeah," Izzy said, "so have you guys kissed yet?"

Her question made the four of them blush, and there was a silence.

"You have, haven't you?" Izzy said, "Come on Owen, you don't wanna fall behind do you?" she leapt up onto him, making him blush a little.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her body. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, and then leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched for a few seconds, and then they pulled apart, and just stayed locked in that position for a moment, eyes locked in one another's, and then it ended.

Secret Meeting: Lindsay and Tyler

Lindsay was about to sneak away for her meeting with Tyler, when Heather stormed into the common room. She was dripping wet and really angry, and didn't notice Lindsay pressed against the wall.

With a sigh of relief, Lindsay slipped out of the common room and through the corridors. But, she got lost, and got to the correct room 30 minutes late, and found no sign of Tyler. (Sorry L/T fans, but I'm not so sure how to go about writing about them yet.)

Study Date: Cody and Beth

Cody and Beth were going over the Transfiguration essays they had written. Beth was trying to stay on task, but Cody kept getting distracted.

"Okay," Beth said, "so Gamp's first two principal exceptions to his laws of elemental transfiguration have to do with food and love. You can't summon, transform or increase the quantity of food, and you can't force love, only imitate it. Right Cody, _Cody_, _**Cody**_!"

"Huh! What!" Cody said, snapping out of his trance, "Oh, yeah, that's right, sorry I got a little distracted."

"By what?"

"Oh, it's just a girl."

"Is it Gwen?"

"No, I'm over Gwen, but there's someone else." He sighed.

"Well Cody, whoever she is, she's really lucky. You're really sweet. Who is she?"

"Would you be mad if it was you?"

"No, not at all, I'd like that."

The two stared at each other, with no intention to kiss, but then Beth lost her balance and she fell, her lips connecting with Cody's in the process, leaving them both stunned.

Random Meeting: Noah and Katie

Katie was wandering around a empty corridor on the fourth floor, lost I thought. She was trying to avoid Sadie, who kept pestering her on when she was going to ask out Noah, and also wondering whether she should ask out Noah.

Noah was wandering in the same corridor, reading a book, because he couldn't find anywhere else quiet.

Neither of them was paying attention, and before the knew what was happening, they fell on top of each other, their lips connecting, and Peeves was running around yelling "Katie loves Noah" on the top of his breath.

Dark Corridor: Courtney and Duncan

Duncan had transformed himself into Galen, a handsome Ravenclaw, and so he now had dark brown curls and bright green eyes. He was leaning against a wall, twirling a rose in his fingers, not wearing anything with house colors on it.

Courtney walked into the corridor, and saw the dark, mysterious silhouette, her eyes getting big. Duncan/Galen stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her.

"Galen?" Courtney said softly, her face blushing a soft pink.

"Yes, it's me, and I'm here to ask you something," he said, getting down on one knee and extending the rose to her, "Will you go out with me?"

"Courtney stared in silence for a second, before saying, "Yes, yes I will."

Good, because it's me, _Princess_," he said, getting up and transforming back into himself. He scooped her up in silence and took her down the corridor.

Notes

+Hope you all enjoyed, I know the last four are pretty short, but there's not a lot to say.

+No, I am not paring Heather and Ezekiel, that was just for a laugh.


	8. Just catching you up!

Notes

+This chapter's dedication is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!

+Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've benn working on a few other things.

Heather was determined to make Gwen and Ezekiel's lives miserable. Not one class between them could go without one of her attempted little stunts.

Ezekiel now dreaded going to History Of Magic and Herbology. Heather was always sitting behind him in HOM, 'accidentally' hitting him in the back of the head while raising her hand, her ink 'accidentally' falling onto him, her textbooks 'slipping' out of her hands and landing on the much shorter boys head. He usually left Herbology with a considerable amount of dirt covering him, from Heather "tripping" while walking near him with soil, or smelly, from having dragon dung fertilizer spilled on him countless times.

Gwen, however, was much better at avoiding these tortures. Whenever they had a class with the Slytherins, she made sure she stayed at least within eyesight and earshot of Trent. Heather usually shied away when this happened, trying to keep up with the sweet and innocent act. But, her opportunity came one day in Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Professor Denali had just watched Gwen perform an impressive shield charm, and wanted her to show the rest of the class, and asked for a volunteer to cast a basic jinx on her on the count of three. Of course, Heather volunteered.

On two, Heather cast a jelly-legs jinx on a wary, but off-guard Gwen. Her legs were shaking so much that she couldn't hold her wand steady enough to cast the counter-jinx, and no one else could aim well enough to counter it.

"Oops," Heather said in a sappy voice, "slipped!"

"You-are-so-dead!" Gwen groaned, as more anti-jinxes whizzed past her, "Can't anyone aim this right?" Then one hit her, right in the legs. The shaking stopped and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Well, Miss Balte, I think you can serve two night detention." Denali said, "Now who cast that anti-jinx?" Trent raised his hand. "Well, nice work Mister Haddad, 10 points to Gryffindor."

Meanwhile, Gwen Courtney and Izzy had become regulars at Slug Club parties. While Courtney was rather glad of this (as Duncan was never invited), Gwen was rather annoyed by the professor and went only because she couldn't find a way to refuse. Izzy just went for the food.

Eva had become rather feared throughout the younger few years. She had befriended the Bloody Baron, and actually had the ability to scare Peeves. Some of her favorite victims included Harold, Cody, Ezekiel, Owen and Heather. Of course, Harold got torture from both her and Duncan.

Sadie was getting more suspicious of Katie (who hadn't told her about Noah). Katie was slipping away a lot and was acting rather secretive. She was always pairing with Noah during their classes with Ravenclaw instead of Sadie; she claimed that he was tutoring her.

Harold had written continuous love letters and poems to Leshawna. She had no idea he was writing them, though she had her suspicions, he was always gaping at her, trying to get close to her ecd.

DJ had become a favorite of Professor Sprout's, and was a genius at Herbology. He was also being chased by a group of girls due to his muscles, though he tried to let them down gently, he didn't really want a girlfriend.

Lindsay and Tyler had made up, and now he was picking her up for their secret meetings, which usually consisted of a lot of kissing.

Courtney was trying her best to avoid Duncan. Whenever he was near her, she slipped into a state of rather enjoying herself, cuddling up to him, ecd. That is, until she realized what she was doing, and snapped right back into calling him an ogre at every shot she had.


	9. Quidditch Fun

Hey Guys! I'm taking over logicaltiger's story so here is the new chapter!!

Professor McGonagall had announced that there were going to be first-year

only Quidditch teams. Even though first years couldn't own brooms, the

school had recently gotten new Nimbus Three-Thousands (I mean, they must be up

to five or six thousand by now) for them to use. Everyone was excited about

the tryouts, except for Gwen, Noah, Courtney and Heather.

"Come on girlfriend," Leshawna said, when Gwen told her she wasn't

trying out, "it'll be fun, you've got to come."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Gwen said, "I'm not really into sports."

"Well," Bridgette said, "we'll respect your opinion, but it would be

so much more fun with you."

"If I come to the stupid tryouts will you leave me alone?" Gwen asked,

getting annoyed."

"YES!" Bridgette and Leshawna said in unison.

"Fine, I'll go," Gwen said, "just don't expect me to make the

team."

Noah, well, we all know sports aren't his forte, right. Good, then I can

skip him. Now for Courtney.

---

"Come on Court," Izzy said, "why don't you come?"

Beth nodded in agreement, "Yeah Courtney," the lisping girl said, "And

I'm pretty sure your boyfriend's trying out for the Slytherin team."

"Duncan is NOT my boyfriend!" Courtney screamed, then she calmed down.

"And anyway, that's another reason I don't want to try out. He'll

probably be a beater, and the last thing I need is to be near him with a

bat."

"If you don't come," Izzy said, "I will tie you up and throw you to

my Giant Squid friend!"

This frightened Courtney, "Okay, I'll go to the tryouts," she said.

Now Heather, isn't it obvious? She wouldn't dare getting her hair and

nails messed up for a sport. So now on with the tryouts…

Gryffindor Tryouts

The real Gryffindor Quidditch team was running things, and they would also

eventually pick the team. Fortunately for them, it wouldn't be that

difficult, all ten of them had showed up. Soon Gwen, Bridgette, Leshawna,

Abby, Sara, Trent, Geoff, Will, Josh and Jonathan were flying laps. They

we're all decent, but Trent and Bridgette excelled.

"Okay," the captain called, "I want you all to land, and then we'll

start a drill." They did a few basic passing drills (Trent accidentally got

hit in the gut with the ball while landing.) Then they started a shooting

drill, did a seeking drill to see who could get the snitch the fastest, and

then goalie and beater drills. Since there weren't anymore accidents, there

weren't many funny moments

They older team told them all the go wash up, and be back in ten minutes for

the roster announcement. The first years left, washed up, put their brooms

away and came back ten minutes later, anxiously waiting the announcement. Sure

enough, the older team was waiting, Gryffindor Quidditch robes in hand.

"Okay," the team captain announced, "our seeker, who is also the

captain of the team is Bridgette Robinson." Bridgette walked up to get her

robe, and stumbled a bit on the way there, "Seems you're a bit clumsier on

land than in the air," one of the older team's members said. The captain

kept reading out the positions.

"Okay, the keeper is Geoff Valcin." Geoff walked up with his usual

"WOOHOO" to get his robe, then embraced Bridgette and they shared a kiss.

The captain looked at them in an odd way, but continued on with her list,

"The Chasers are Trent Haddad, Gwen Moreno and Abby Wilson." The three

walked up to get their robes, Gwen and Trent holding hands, and they also

shared a quick kiss.

The captain read out the players for the last two open positions, "The

beaters are Leshawna Freeman and Josh Ressler-Craig." They walked up and got

their robes, and then the captain went through this whole spiel about practice

and game schedules. Finally, they we're allowed to go back to the common

room.

"WOOOO!" Geoff yelled, "Party in the common room for our new team,"

he glanced at Bridgette, "and captain, now come on Bridge." He picked her

up and had her get on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her

arms around his neck. He ran off with her.

"Shall we?" Trent asked Gwen, motioning for her to get on his back. She

shrugged and climbed on, and they set off after the blonde couple. They caught

up with them, and the two couples arrived at the common room in a tie, the

guys both out of breath.

"Not bad boys," Bridgette said, hopping off her boyfriend, "now

let's party."

They said the password and climbed through the portrait hole. They found

that there was already a party waiting for them. Apparently, the older years

thought it would be funny to pretend they had just won the Quidditch Cup in

order to scare the first years with high expectations. Yeah, it didn't

really work. Trent was pretty used to high expectations, Gwen really didn't

care, Geoff was too absorbed in the party, Leshawna was pretty confident in

the team, and so was Bridgette.

The party progressed. Bridgette and Geoff had the occasional (cough cough)

long kiss, and Gwen and Trent shared the occasional peck, while Leshawna

watched in envy, wondering the identity of her mystery poet…

Slytherin Tryouts

With Heather not trying out, neither did Jessica or Julia. Therefore, only

seven people were at the tryouts, and all that had to be decided was who would

be in what position.

Lindsay had a couple of crashes, took a couple of Bludgers to the face and

accidentally flew through one of the goalposts. The others were pretty good.

But, they all had a sinking feeling in their stomach that Lindsay had to be on

their team.

The rest of the tryouts went relatively smoothly, and the positions were

about to be announced. "Okay," the older team's captain said, "the

team captain is Eva Blanton. She is a beater along with Duncan Ward." They

both got their robes with menacing smirks on their faces.

"Seeker will be… Justin Marvil," said a girl who was a member of the older team

while gazing in awe at as he walked over and took his robe.

"Our Chasers are David Grahm, Cameron Puttoff, and Lindsay Hall,"

The girl continued. Everyone groaned as Lindsay skipped up and

took her robe. "Which leaves Milik Johnson as Keeper," finished the

O.T.(Older Team)captain as Milik grabbed his robe.

Ravenclaw Tryouts

Everyone was flying laps except for Harlod who couldn't seem to get

his broomstick to lift off the ground. "Up!" shouted Harold for the tenth time.

Suddenly the broomstick came flying up and hit Harold in the head. "Idiot!"

he yelled rubbing the sore spot where the broomstick had hit him. Noticing his

broomstick was in the air he jumped on and took off.

"Whoo! Courtney you should try going this fast it's so coolio!" Izzy

shouted as she soared over Courtney. "Okay everyone! Let's do some drills!" Yelled

the O.T. Captain.

During the drills Noah watched on the bleachers. Okay he was reading on

the bleachers. "Throw them out, knock 'em out rah, rah, rah!" He shouted weakly.

Suddenly a bludger hit him in the head and his book and papers flew everywhere.

Everyone did fine during the drills and Izzy seemed to like the idea of

hitting bludgers at other people. That worried some of her teammates. "Okay everyone!

Hit the showers and report out here in ten minutes to see who made it." said the O.T. captain.

Ten minutes later-

"Okay," shouted the O.T. captain, "the captain and Beater is Izzy Heeden!". Izzy ran

up and grabbed her robe. "The other Beater will be Robin Ladner and the Seeker will be Courtney Goodsen!" She said handing the robe to the first years.

"The Chasers will be Cody Brennemen, Harold Victory and Brittany Freeman. And last but

not least out Keeper shall be Lauren Russ!" She said as more first years swarmed her reaching

for their robes.

Hufflepuff Tryouts

All the Hufflepuffs were flying over the quidditch field when the O.T. captain blew a whistle.

Everyone grounded well, except for Owen who crashed into the ground, and walked over

to the O.T. captain. "Okay Everyone! Let's take to the sky and see what your made of!"

shouted the O.T. captain.

Everyone competed they're drill well ,though Dj seemed to be perfecting

everything he did. Owen and Tyler on the other hand, lets just say it wasn't pretty."Okay Everyone

most of the captains would take hours deciding who's on the team but it doesn't

take me very long to find out who's the best," said the O.T. with a thick Scottish accent.

"Our team captain and seeker is Dj Veall!" he said handing Dj his robe. "Our

two Beaters will be Sadie Brumbalow and Katie Romero!" he shouted as both over

the 'eeeeing' girls. "The Catchers will be Ezekiel Lee, Sarah Sanders, and Payton Meek.

And last our Keeper will be Owen!"He said handing everyone their robes.

**Okay I hope you guys liked it! This chapter was by Logicaltiger and me Blonde with a brain! Please review, your comments are very helpful to my writing!!!**


	10. Relax with a quidditch match

**If you haven't noticed on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first year teams I put in the name of peeps that I knew! So yeah one of the qudditch matches are in this chapter and guess what! My B-days today(Okay it's the 18****th**** but by the time you read this it will be)!!!!!! Yeah!! Well here it goes!**

The next two weeks seemed to rush by fast. For Courtney between schoolwork, homework, and extra credit, not to mention quidditch practice, everyone barley saw her except for having her nose in a book.

Everyone else was piled with homework too. It seemed like the teachers were trying to keep them from having a social life.

So that weekend the day before the first quidditch match Leshawna, Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney decided to go swimming at the lake(whose name is gone from my memory for the moment). They also invited Izzy but they couldn't seem to find her…..

"I am so glad that we can finally relax. Dontchya think?" sighed Leshawna, putting down her towel and stretching.

"You said it! Professor Denali gave me so much homework! I don't know how I'll be able to keep up!" Said Bridgette setting her towel next to Leshawna's.

Gwen who was putting sunblock on saw Courtney turned away from them doing something. "Courtney are you doing homework?"she asked suspiciously trying to see what Courtney was doing. "N-no ," said Courtney trying to hide it.

"C'mon girl! You promised no homework. Just relaxation," said Leshawna. "Oh all right," said Courtney walking into the water. "It is rather peaceful.." she murmured floating.

MEANWHILE UNDER THE WATER

*You see Courtney's butt and hear: Dun na, Dun na, Dun na, Duna Duna duna!!(You know like jaws)*

ABOVE WATER

"OWW!" screamed Courtney startling Leshawna who was sun bathing,Gwen who was drawing, and Bridgette who was trying to surf.

"What is it Courtney?"Gwen asked swimming out towards her. "Something bit me on the butt," Courtney said nervously looking around. Gwen swam under water trying to see if there was anything down there.

"Just as I thought," said Gwen when she came up for air. "What?" all the girls asked together. "Izzy get out here," said Gwen. Suddenly you see Izzy come up out of the water 5 feet away from Courtney.

"Awww how'dya know it was me?" She asked grinning stupidly. "You were humming the jaws theme song," Gwen told her.

"Sorry guys! I just get the urge to bite things ya know? Sorta like the time I dated that monster but it turned out he was an anamatronic monster! So I dumped him faster then you can say Walwanakwa! Well bye!" She said hastily before diving under water.

**Then Next Day-Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin**

**Inside Ravenclaw tent-**

"Ok everyone listen up. Slytherin has two good beaters and a seeker. Avoid the beater's shot and you'll be safe from dieing," says Izzy drawing a diagram with her wand, a few people laugh but most look scared, "The Seeker is none other than HOT Justin so don't even look at him. He's got powers to make you do whatever he wants. But if you do get into that situation try to distract him so Courtney ," points at Courtney, " can catch the golden snitch before he does. Also they have Lindsay on their team so if she gets the quaffle it will be fairly easy to get it away from her.

Lauren keep up the good work we'll need ya out there," finished Izzy. "Now lets go kick some Slytherin a-"

**Inside Slytherin tent-**

"Okay everyone," Eva said taking out her wand and drawing a diagram of the Ravenclaw team, "pretty much if your going to watch out for one, it's this one," she said pointing at the drawing of Izzy, "The others are dweebs and we'll have to knock this one so we can have a chance at scoring," she said pointing at the drawing of Lauren.

"Justin, you'll have to keep this one busy," Eva said pointing at Courtney "Hypnotize her or something okay?" . "Got it," said Justin flashing his pearly whites. For a second all the girls gazed in awe.

"Umm ladies we have a game to win!" yelled Duncan. "The girls turned away from Justin and looked at each other sheepishly. "Now c'mon! Let's go whip those-"

**At The Game-**

Since Tyler couldn't play sports he decided to announce them. That was something he could _actually _do. "Welcome to the first game for the first years! It's a tough competition this year I think. All the teams are amazing in their own way. Here come the teams!" said Tyler.

The teams grabbed their broomsticks and flew to their positions except for the two captains who met in the middle.

The referee looked at the two captains. "I want a clean fair game. Got it? That means you Eva," said the referee. Apparently Eva's reputation had reached the ears of the referee. "Now shake hands," she said as she watched the two girls reluctantly shake hands.

The referee watched the two take off to there positions. Once they were ready she blew the whistle and released the snitch, quaffle, and two bludgers.

David on the Slytherin team grabbed the quaffle and flew towards the hoops on the poles. He threw the quaffle towards hoops but the quaffle was caught b Lauren.

Lauren flew forwards and threw the ball to Brittany. Brittany flew forwards dodging Lindsey and David but not being able to find a way around Cameron.

She threw the quaffle to Cody who threw it towards the hops. Sadly the ball was caught by the keeper Mailik.

It went on like this for a while, the teams being unable to score on each other. It was quite boring except for the time when Izzy hit a bludger and it hit Lindsay in the face.

Eva couldn't take it and soon an evil plan filled her mind. When Duncan was close enough Eva told him the plan. "Are you sure this will work?" Duncan asked grinning at the well thought out plan.

"Of course. It's even not against the rules," she said smiling viscously.

Soon the plan was in action. Lauren, who had been guarding the hoops, didn't even see it coming.

Eva and Duncan took the bludgers they caught (they're just that strong) and hit them towards Lauren. Lauren looked up in horror when she saw the two bludgers heading straight for her. She didn't even have time to blink.

The bludgers hit her with such an incredible force that they threw her against the pole. From their Lauren fell at least fifty feet to the ground. As soon as her body hit the ground David threw the quaffle through the hoop.

On the ground two nurses came out and put Lauren on a stretcher and left the field heading for the infirmary. "Hey!" cried Courtney to the reff. "That has to be illegal or something!!" She yelled.

The reff sadly shook her head and yelled "Game on!". Courtney huffed and flew around searching around for the snitch. _It has to be around here somewhere…._ Courtney thought to herself.

Meanwhile even with Lindsey on their team Slytherin was on a scoring spree since no one was there to guard the hoops. Soon the score was 90-0.

Courtney was just finishing up a lap when she heard "Oh Courtney..". Courtney turned around and suddenly wished she hadn't. Sitting there was the god himself Justin.

Courtney couldn't help it. She gazed in awe at his beautiful face. But there was something wrong. Something fluttery right behind his head. Broken from her trance she looked harder and was shocked. There right behind his head was the……GOLDEN SNITCH!!!!

Courtney didn't even think, she just flew forward past Justin. Justin, realizing what she was chasing, he was following and hoping to pass her.

_Closer, closer, almost there…_ Courtney thought as she reached for the snitch no matter how far she reached.

Justin, being a Slytherin, he rammed into the back of Courtney's broom. The sudden lurch was just the thing she needed.

Reaching forward Courtney wrapped her fingers around the snitch. "She did it! Courtney Goodsen has caught the golden snitch!! Ravenclaw wins!!" shouted Tyler into the microphone.

All the Ravenclaws cheered as the team met up in the center and raised Courtney into the air.

**I hope you guys like it!! Sorry it's late and I'm tired so I want to go to bed!! Thank you for all the reviews!! Keep on Reviewin!!**

**-Blond with a brain**


	11. Suprised? Not really

**Omg guys sorry I haven't updated for like three weeks I just had major writers block and have been super busy!!! This one is dedicated to the fans!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!**

"Welcome Sports fans!! This is Tyler here and we're gearing up for a tough match between Hufflepuff and Gryffendor!" Tyler said excitedly.

**Gryffendor Tent**

"Ok guys I've seen these guys practice and well…. How do I phrase this?" Bridgette said. "They stink!" coughed Abby.

Everyone laughed and Bridgette continued "Anyway they're keeper, Owen, is probably the worst player on the team so chasers you need to score as many as you can because I heard that Dj is probably the best seeker in the school," said Bridgette

"Are you kiddin me Bridge? Your da bomb when it comes to seeking!" said Geoff practically yelling.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

**Hufflepuff Tent**

"Okay everyone. I know practice these past few days hasn't been the best…" Dj began

_Flashback_

_You see Owen run into a pole_

_You see Katie get hit by a bludger then Sadie get hit by one_

_You see Sarah and Payton fly into each other_

"Anyways lets not let that dampen our spirit, we can still win this! On three….1….2…3!!!

"Hufflepuff!!!!!" They all shout.

**Out on the field**

"I want a clean fair game!" shouted the referee. Bridgette shook Dj's hand. "Good luck!" she smiled cheerfully. Dj smiled back.

Once they were back on their broomsticks she blew the whistle and released the balls and snitch.

"And their off!" Tyler shouted. There was a sudden blur and everyone was flying in different directions.

Down at the Hufflepuff end Owen was busy digging for green gold(if you get what i'm sayin).

Suddenly Trent raced forward with the quaffle and threw it through the hoop. Owen just stared in utter shock.

"Owen you were supposed to be guarding the hoops eh?!" yelled Ezekiel.

"Sorry guys!" Owen yelled back. The others just sighed and shook thier heads.

But Owen never even touched the quaffle. They had already scored 100 points by the time Dj saw the snitch.

He quietly raced after it trying not to let Bridgette, who was staring dreamily at Geoff, and quickly caught up with it.

_Almost there _he thought. He was about to grab it when he thought he heard the crowd cheer. His fingers enclosed around it and raced out for everyone to see him.

"Woah! Hufflepuff may have just caught the seeker, giving them 100 points but Gryffendor just scored which means GRYFFENDOR WINS!! 110-100!!!!!!!!!

The Gryffendors cheer wildly and Tyler said "Don't forget the spring ball is in 2 weeks and the famous band ___________ is performing!!!".

**Okay hope you guys liked it. Now you may be wondering "Why is there a blank where the band name Is supposed to be?" Well the answer is YOURE deciding which band is performing at the spring ball. Vote by Reviewing or PMing me. No creepy bands like Slip Knot (they kinda scare me). Bands like Paramore, Coldplay, Fall out boy, My Chemical romance you name it!!! Remember Reviews give me the warm fuzzy feeling inside!!**


	12. Asking and Stalking part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like *checks last time updated* WHOAH!! It's been like a month! I'm SO sorry! I've just been busy cause: I'm moving, Soccer, Oboe, Babysitting, School, and the fact that I'm only allowed on during the week! SO without further ado!(Btw this chappie is dedicated to all the patient readers out there! ******** You guys rock!)**

Courtney, Brittany, Lauren and Robin were walking around in Hogwarts after completing a class with Professor Denali.

"I can't believe it!" Lauren squealed "Paramore is coming to the spring ball! I love Paramore!"

"Lauren Paramore isn't the only band that will be there," Robin reminded her "Remember that MCR and All American Rejects are going to be there to,"

"I don't see what's so exciting about it," Courtney said not ecstatic over the dance like the other girls.

"That's only because nobody's asked you yet," Brittany murmered. Courtney felt anger well up in her chest. It seemed like every girl in the school had been asked except her. Even physco Dizzy had been asked by the pathetic Hufflepuff keeper, Owen.

"And I know why," Lauren said. Courtney's head snapped up. "Really?!" she asked. Maybe if she knew the reason she could find a way to overcome it….

"It's because of your body guard," Lauren stated matter-of-factly. "Body guard?" Courtney asked confused.

"Courtney really? You haven't noticed anything?" Robin asked shocked.

"Not out the ordinary," she replied. "Maybe if you took your head out of the book you would see that Slytherin creep following us everywhere," Brittany said her nose stuck up in the air.

Courtney was startled by Brittany's sudden rudeness. "Don't worry," said Lauren whispering in Courtney's ear "She just acting like a sourpuss cause she likes your admirer/body guard,"

"Who is it?!" Courtney demanded. Lauren pointed to the shadows where Courtney was startled to see………..Duncan??!!

"He's been following us all afternoon probably to make sure no one asks you to the dance or they would be having a nice little chat with his fist," Lauren said wrapping her hand into a fist and punching an imaginary person.

"Is there any reason why he would be following you?" asked Robin her eyes wide with curiosity.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was right after the Gryffendor/Hufflepuff quidittch match. Duncan had finally made Courtney agree to talk to him outside._

"_What do you want Duncan?" Courtney asked. She was tired of him pulling endless pranks or the flirting he did to her._

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to take this devilishly handsome Slytherin to the spring ball?" He said wrapping his arm around her._

"_Thanks but NO thanks," said Courtney a little bit ruder then she meant. She tried to shrug off his arm but he held it in place._

"_Oh come on Princess! Take a ride on the wild side," He said. Courtney sighed. This was going to take all afternoon and she wanted to finish her homework before Izzy could feed it to one of her pets._

"_Fine I'll go to the dance with you if…."she started. _

"_If…..."_

"_If no one asks me to the dance," she said smiling smugly. Try to beat that Duncan._

"_Deal," He said rushing off._

_Courtney was left there not really sure what had happened._

**END FLASHBACK**

Courtney groaned "I told him he could take me to the dance if no one else asked me,"

"What? Why did you do that??!!" asked Lauren and Robin at the same time shocked.

"He was getting on my nerves and I just wanted to get out of there," said Courtney. _Dang you Duncan!_ She thought angrily to herself.

"Don't worry Courtney we'll think of something" Robin said patting her shoulder.

**MEANWHILE**

Harold was secretly watching Leshawna from afar. He was writing his next love poem for her. One that asked her to the dance. He wanted to ask her himself but he was afraid she would turn him down or laugh and make fun of him like Duncan did.

Suddenly the air was filled with laughter. Harold peeked up from his notebook and snuck a look at Leshawna.

She had just laughed at a joke her friend with dyed hair had told her. Wasn't her name Gwen?

Suddenly he noticed someone else there. It was Dj. Harold watched anxiously startled at why Dj, the athletic jock who cared for all animals, was taking a deep breath and started to cross over to where Leshawna and Gwen sat.

"Umm Leshawna can I talk to you alone?" Dj asked nervously. Uh oh. This is exactly what Harold had feared.

Another boy coming and stealing Leshawna from him. If this had been one of his favorite video games he would have karate chopped Dj in half or maybe…

But he couldn't finish his trail of thought for Dj had started speaking again.

"Umm Hey Leshawna. I was wondering well maybe if we could talk you know privately?" Dj asked stuttering a little.

Leshawna threw a smile and got up to follow Dj, who walked over closer to where Harold's hiding spot was.

"Well Leshawna.."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the spring ball with me?"

Leshawna stood there for a moment thinking over her choices. She could go to the dance with Dj. But what about her secret admirer?

_Well_, she thought, _I can't wait for him forever_

"Yes I would love to go to the ball with you Dj," She said. But as she said it she felt like she was making some mistake…and then suddenly a flash of red hair and robes caught her eye as they sailed through the door.

XxxxxxxHOGWARTSxxxxxxxHOGWARTSxxxxxxxHOGWARTSxxxxxxxx

Geoff took a deep breath before walking over to the blond surfer girl Bridgette.

"Oh hey Geoff!" Bridgette said a smile forming on her lips. "Well I was wondering ya know maybe if you wanna….."He said not remembering what he was going to say.

"Take me to the Spring Ball?" Bridgette continued for him.

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

Geoff sighed. That was easier than he had expected. It was a good thing Bridge was so smart…

XxxxxxxHOGWARTSxxxxxxxHOGWARTSxxxxxxxHOGWARTSxxxxxxxx

Gwen was sitting down sketching some scenery when she thought she heard some rustling behind her….

Suddenly Cody popped up from out of the bushes. "Hey Gwen!" He called starting to walk over.

_Please god not me!!!! _Gwen thought to herself silently. Cody had walked up to her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"You know I was wondering…Maybe if you would want to go to the Spring Ball with me?" He asked trying to act 'cool'.

Gwen sighed. This was the fifth time today he asked her. 50th time this week.

"Cody for the tenth millionth time no!" She shouted.

"Okay I see this isn't the best time for you so I'll see you later!" he said. Cody ran back to the school thinking, _Man she wants me so much, when later comes she'll definitely say yes._

Gwen couldn't believe her bad luck! She didn't know how much longer she could take it!

Gwen took a deep breath and started working on her sketch again. About ten minutes later she heard some more rustling from the bush.

Cody. Gwen picked up a spare pencil and threw it directly at the bush. That should get it through his head I'm not going with him.

"Ow!" yelled a different voice. It was obviously **not** Cody.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Gwen yelled running over to the bush.

The guy who was not Cody stood up and looked at Gwen while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Sorry Trent," Gwen said when she reached him. "It's okay. I just stopped by to ask you something," Trent said casually.

"Ask me what?" Gwen asked, trying to hide the curiosity in her voice.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the spring ball with me," Trent asked his eyes looking straight into Gwen's eyes.

Outside Gwen looked normal, but on the inside her heart swelled up like a balloon.

"YES!!" Gwen shouted, "I mean, sure,"

"Great! See ya later!" Called Trent as he ran towards the school.

Gwen sat down and sighed. For some reason she couldn't concentrate on her sketch anymore.

xxxxxxxxHOGWARTSxxxxxxxxHOGWARTSxxxxxxxxHOGWARTSxxxxxxxx

Heather and her friends were all sitting chatting in the Slytherin commons.

"I bet Justin's going to ask me to the ball," Heather bragged, "I mean, who wouldn't?" she asked her friends.

_Trent wouldn't_, a little voice in her head whispered. She told that voice to shut up.

"Of course he is!" Julia said as she combed Heathers hair. Heather smiled. She knew she was right but she knew it was better when others agreed she was.

Meanwhile Eva came tromping down the stairs. "Hey look! Its Wing Horned Dragon with a bad hair do!" Heather laughed with Julia and Jessica.

Eva felt rage boil up in her from her toes to her hair. _Calm down_, she told herself. If she ever wanted to get a date for the Spring Ball…… Aww who was she kidding? _No one's going to ask me….._ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile a boy watched Eva. Nobody knew it but as he watched the stressed/maddened he wanted to comfort her.

Kindness. An emotion Slytherin's do not often have. Especially for this Slytherin. He walked back to his room, thinking of the raven haired girl.

**Hmmmm who is the Slytherin? Will Lauren and Robin find a way to help Courtney? Will Cody ever give up the dream of Gwen? Will Leshawna ever find out who her secret admirer is??? Find out next time!!!!**


End file.
